Winning Her
by Elevating with You
Summary: AU. Jo Taylor always rejects every boy that courts her. Kendall Knight is madly in love with her but Jo doesn't even know he exist. Jo/Kendall Logan/Camille. NO SLASH!
1. Prologue

**New story time! I promised you guys an AU and you'll get an AU :)**

* * *

Kendall carefully watched the beautiful blonde that sat on one of the benches.

**Name: Josephine Taylor or also known as Jo to her friends**

**Status: Most popular girl in school**

**Boyfriends: None**

Boys from around school courted Jo already but none succeeded, her last boyfriend was Jett Stetson but he broke her heart and transferred schools.

"You know that she doesn't know you exist." Logan stated, putting down his book.

"I know that but still…" he trailed off.

Kendall Knight and his best friend, Logan Mitchell were currently, lounging the Woodside Academy's park. It was an elite boarding school for the kids who have high social status.

"Wait a minute; you're courting Camille Roberts, right?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded in response.

"And Camille Roberts is Jo's best friend, dud, you can be my ticket to knowing her!" Kendall enthusiastically pointed out.

"Yeah she is and no, Camille will think that I'm only using her." The raven haired boy said, rolling his eyes.

Woodside Academy also had demanding students and your social standing was really important. You'll be a laughing stock if you graduate without having at least one girlfriend from the school. Every boy targets Jo Taylor and those she rejects will go to the second most popular girl and also know as Jo's best friend, Camille.

Logan was one of the few students who actually went after Camille from the start; he never had eyes for the blonde beauty but instead, went for Camille. His best friend, Kendall, fell quickly in love with Jo but she doesn't even know his existence.

"Help me here!" Kendall yelled when he saw Jo stood from her seat and started walking to their direction.

Logan rolled his eyes and again and pulled out some flowers out of nowhere and handed it to Kendall. As Jo got nearer, Kendall composed himself and walked right to her.

"H-hey." He stuttered.

"Hi." She greeted.

"These are for you." He said, showing her the flowers.

"Thanks but I'm not looking a boyfriend right now." She told him, walking past the poor boy.

"Rejected." Logan chuckled.

"Shut up." Kendall hissed, sitting back again.

"There goes Camille!" Logan suddenly announced, grabbing the flowers Jo rejected from Kendall's hand and walking up to the brunette.

"Hi Camille." Logan smiled. Camille lowered her sunglasses to look at the boy and gave him a smile of her own.

"Hey." She chirped.

Logan handed her the flowers and she gladly took it "Thanks." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek before strutting away, earning Logan some jealous glances from Camille's other suitors.

"See? That's how you do it." Logan smirked.

Kendall slammed his head on the table and groaned "She won't even listen to me!" Kendall muffled.

"Dude, senior year is starting; you're going to be laughed at if you don't get a girlfriend by graduation. You need to get a girl!" Logan yelled.

"I don't want any girl, I want Jo!" Kendall stated stubbornly.

"Well, you need to pick up your game if you want to win her!" Logan told him

Kendall put on his determined face and nodded.

* * *

**Prologues are meant to be short anyways... Review please :)**


	2. Coffee

**Chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"What if I give her a huge teddy bear?" Kendall asked.

"She has lots of those already." Logan informed.

"How would you know?" he retorted.

"Camille told me." He shrugged.

"Rumors are spreading that she's going to pick you." Kendall said and he nodded.

"Can you just go back to thinking of ways to get Taylor?" he scowled.

"Flowers are out of the picture, you said she hates getting chocolates from guys and she gets enough stuffed animals… then what do I do?" he exclaimed.

"Try the friendzone approach." He suggested.

"Frienzone approach?" he asked.

"Be her friend and then you'll fall in love with each other and then she's yours!" he chuckled.

"Isn't that a little cliché?" he asked.

"But it always works." He pointed out.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, he opened the door  
"I'm going to take a walk." He headed out.

It's their final weekend and on Monday was the start of their school days. Kendall's senior year was just a day away and if h graduates without a girlfriend, he would be a shame. He was lost in thoughts that he didn't notice a girl he had bumped to.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." The said girl apologized, Kendall looked down to see none other than Jo wiping frantically on his coffee stained shirt with her handkerchief.

"No it's my fault." He shook his head.

"I'm really sorry." She frowned.

"It's not biggie. My roommate can remove that stain anyways." He reassured.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" she asked.

Kendall thought about their current situation, Jo owes him a favor. If he told her that he needed her to be his girlfriend then that was just way too nasty. He thought about Logan's suggestion, it might be cliché but it might work.

"Hellooo?" Jo asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Umm… you could be my friend?" he said unsurely.

Jo smiled and nodded "I think I can do that," she giggled "Hi, I'm Jo Taylor."

"I'm Kendall Knight, nice to meet you." He nervously said.

Jo looked at him indifferently "Have I seen you before?" she asked.

"Umm… maybe… you s-saw me in the hallway or something." He stuttered.

"Maybe…" she trailed off but shrugged it off.

"I'll see you around… Kendall." She smiled before walking away.

Kendall made sure she was out of ear and eye shot before doing a happy dance earning him so weird glances from the people around him.

"Kendall!" he heard. He turned around to see none other than two of his other best friends, James and Carlos.

"Hey guys!" he chirped.

"What got you in such a happy mood?" they asked.

"Jo Taylor finally talked to me!" he beamed.

"Explains the stain on your shirt." James rolled his eyes.

"Nothing Logie can fix." He waved off "I better get going."

* * *

"I'm back, Camille!" Jo said as she entered the dorm she shared with her brunette best friend.

"Jo, somebody sent you some flowers." Camille told her as she pointed to the flowers that lied on Jo's bed.

"Again?" she sighed as she picked them up and threw them at the trash.

"You seriously hate getting gifts don't you?" Camille laughed.

"I hate the persistent guys that won't leave me alone." She retorted.

"Once you reject them, they go to me and that's more irritating." She pointed out.

"But you already got Logan. I know the only thing you're waiting for is for him to actually ask you out." She giggled making Camille blush.

"Shut up!" she yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

"Anyways, I met this guy named Kendall." She giggled.

"Oooh, do you like him?" Camille asked.

"He seems like a nice and he's very cute." She said, remembering those green eyes.

"My best friend has crush." The brunette squealed, engulfing her best friend in a hug.

"Get off of me and I don't have a crush on him." She protested.

Camille rolled her eyes "Yeah, and you still love Jett." She sarcastically muttered.

"Don't you dare say his name Camille Roberts!" she screamed. She hated that guy ever since he broke her heart. She doesn't even want to hear that devil's name.

"Relax, so what does this Kendall guy look like?" she asked.

"He has big bushy eyebrow, perfect blonde hair and amazing green eyes that you can get easily lost in." Jo sighed dreamily.

"You like him!" Camille squealed.

* * *

"Dude, what happened to your shirt?" Logan asked as soon as Kendall came back to their dorm.

"Jo Taylor happened." He grinned.

Explain." He demanded.

"I was walking and then I bumped into Jo and she accidentally dumped her coffee all over my shirt and when she asked me if she can do anything to make up for it I told her to be friend with me." He said.

"I see that you took my suggestion."

"Yup!" he proudly said.

"I'm happy for you but you're cleaning that shirt on your own." He smirked.

"Oh come on Logie." He pleaded.

"Nooo." Logan said, turning his attention back to his book.

"Please." He desperately pleaded.

Logan rolled his eyes and nodded making Kendal smile and put on a new shirt. He can't wait for school to start.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. First Day

**Yo! Who mussed me?**

**Here you guys go, third chapter of 'Winning Her'**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Kendall buttoned up his uniform and smile at the mirror, fixing his hair.

"Dude, you're going to the first day of school, not prom." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure Jo sees me at my best." The blonde boy chuckled.

"Whatever." Logan rolled his eyes before putting on his coat with the school's logo on it.

"Is this the year where you'll finally have the balls to ask Camille out on a date?" he chuckled earning him a punch on the arm from Logan.

"Shut up!"

…

Jo pulled up her hair into a high ponytail but allowed some loose strands to frame her face. She fixed her khaki skirt and smiled at the mirror.

"Ready?" Camille asked as she pinned her perfectly curled her to the side as she wore her coat with the school logo on it and wrapped a thin scarf around her neck.

Fall came quickly and it was already cold outside but it wasn't that cold.

"Yup." Jo proudly stated, grabbing her bag that sat on her bed.

"Somebody's excited." Camille teased "Is it because of some blonde boy with the name starting with the letter K?"

"Say one more word about him and you'll die!" she threatened before Camille broke into a giggling fit.

"Whatever." She waved off.

Camille smiled fondly at her best friend, she knew the girl since kindergarten and she knew pretty well when the blonde beauty had a crush.

"Let' go!" the brunette exclaimed, opening the door and skipping out as Jo followed the suit.

The two left the girl's dormitory building and was quickly greeted by the cold fall air.

"Oh well." Jo sighed, readjusting her scarf "We have to head to the school."

The two girls slowly made their way to the main building but stopped when they heard chuckling.

"Jo, look." Camille whispered to the girl next to her.

Jo looked at the direction Camille was pointing and her cheeks turned red to see Kendall and Logan walking at the same pace as them. She quickly took out her pocket mirror, checking her appearance making her best friend grin knowingly.

"Hey girls!" they heard Kendall call out. Jo was ready to run but Camille had an iron grip of her arm.

"Hi." Camille simply greeted.

"Good morning, milady." Logan chuckled, kissing the top of Camille's hand.

Kendall smirked on how his best friend was courting the beautiful brunette but he turned his attention to Jo who was staring at the couple with a sparkle in her eyes.

"They look good together, don't they?" Kendall asked, walking up to Jo and she automatically nodded.

"I'm so happy for Camille. She always get toyed around by her past boyfriends and suitors." Jo smiled.

"But I think Logan's pretty serious about her." Kendall chuckled but he was using his every strength not to blush in front of the girl he liked.

"Look at the time, we should get going if we don't want to be late." Camille said, grabbing everybody's attention as she looked at her wristwatch.

The two girls linked arm and strutted away, leaving the two boys to cope what just happened.

"Did you ask her out yet?" Kendall asked as he started to walk once again.

"Not yet but I'm planning to." The raven haired boy replied, catching up to him.

"Dude, you said that last year." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but this time I'm doing it!" Logan said, looking determined as ever.

"When?" Kendall smirked.

"Soon!" he exclaimed.

"Let's just go, I don't want to be late on the first day of our senior year." Kendall laughed as he started to run.

"Wait up!" Logan yelled, running after him.

The two quickly arrived at school with enough time for them to head to their lockers before going to their homerooms.

Kendall loved his locker, almost every guy offered to pay him to exchange with them. Why? It's because his locker is right next to Jo's. He casually approached his locker and saw Jo already arranging hers.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She waved off as she placed another book inside.

Kendall smirked and opened his empty locker and threw his bag in it before shedding off his coat. The outside was cold but the school had enough adequate heating that you can live without any coat. He moved some of his belongings from his bag to his locker before finally shutting it closed and swinging his bag back to his shoulder.

He looked at Jo who was still struggling to keep her locker in order.

"How many stuff does a girl need?" he chuckled as he saw Jo placed her make-up bag in there.

"A lot." She giggled before putting the last item and shutting it closed.

"Where's your homeroom?" Kendall asked, in hopes of starting off a conversation.

"Room 305, at least I'm with my best friend." She smiled.

Kendall's eyes shot up as he was partying inside his head because that was his and Logan's homeroom too.

"I'm the same as you." He smiled, trying to sound not too enthusiastic.

"Cool, we won't be too lonely." She giggled.

Kendall thought about how adorable her giggle was. It wasn't annoying just like the other girls.

The first bell rang and Kendall and Jo smirked at each other before walking up to their classroom.

"Jo!" Camille said, running up to her best friend and tackling her in a hug.

"Logan's in the same class." Camille beamed, pointing at the raven haired boy who sat silently on his table which was quickly joined by Kendall.

"So is Kendall." She informed her, the two girls stared at each other before releasing a slight squeal.

"Good morning, beautifuls." Some guys said as they started to pick up around the girls and Kendall and Logan stared with jealousy in their eyes.

"Good morning class, please take your seats." The teacher said as she walked in the room. The two girls sat directly in front of the blonde and raven haired boys.

After a few minutes, the students were given a free time to talk to each other as soon as they received their schedules and were oriented with the basic school rules.

"Swap, now!" Jo said as she and her best friend switched schedules.

"I have the same classes as you except for second and sixth." Jo smiled.

Camille smiled with her as they gave back their respective schedules, Camille turned around to see Kendall and Logan looking intently at each other's schedules.

"Hey Logan, mind if I take a look at your schedule?" Camille asked sweetly and Logan didn't hesitate a moment to give to the brunette his class schedule

Camille beamed, she had five classes with him. She turned around once again and gave back his schedule.

"Go ask Kendall for his schedule." Camille whispered to Jo making her blush but nod nonetheless.

"Hey Kendall, can I see your schedule?" Jo asked and he gave it to her nervously.

The blondes breathed a sigh of relief as they shared six classes together, they tried to hide the blushes that crept on their faces when their hands brushed when they were returning their schedules to each other.

"This is going to be the best year ever!" Camille giggled.

* * *

**Review... Review!... REVIEW!**


	4. BreakFast

**My very last update before school starts on Wednesday. You better like this but you may also not considering I did this in only one sitting.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Kendall yawned while the teacher discusses some problem on the board. It was currently sixth period and two more until they go home. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on a certain blonde beauty.

"Mr. Knight, will you please stop staring at Ms. Taylor!" their teacher scolded making the two blondes blush.

Jo looked back at Kendall and he mouthed a sorry which she ended up smiling to.

The bell rung and everybody started to gather their stuff up, Jo sighed, she was finally able to meet Camille again though she was happy that she spent a period with Kendall alone.

"Sorry about earlier." Kendall apologized as he approached her.

"It's alright, I'll meet you in eight period." She said as she picked up her hand bag and started to make her way to her seventh period class.

"Jo is it true that Kendall was staring at you earlier." Camille suddenly asked as they met halfway through the hallway.

"Were did you get that?" Jo asked, it happened about fifteen minutes ago, how her best friend could possibly know about it.

"I heard it from Stephanie who heard it from Lucy who heard it Annie who heard it from Rachel who heard it from Erin who heard it from Carlos who heard it from James who heard it from Katelyn that was in the same class as you guys." Camille explained.

"Leave it to you to get information the complicated way." She giggled. Jo wasn't going to lie but Camille was the biggest gossip girl in the whole school.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Jo said, starting to walk once again and Camille quickly followed.

"By the way, how was your class with Logan?"

"It was great, we passed notes the while time, thank god the teacher didn't saw us but some of my suitors did and they give me a bunch of love notes." Camille stated.

"What did you do with the love notes?" she asked.

"I threw them in the trash." She nonchalantly said.

"You never really cared about your other suitors, don't you?" Jo giggled.

"It's like you do." She retorted.

"Point taken." She laughed and the warning bell finally rung.

"Come on!" Camille said as she started to run.

…

"School's finally over!" Camille exclaimed, stretching her arms up.

"Hey Camille." Logan said, catching the attention of the brunette "Do you want to hang out with me?" he asked.

"I want to but I promised Jo that we're going to hang out." She sighed, looking at the blonde.

"I know!" Jo said "Well visit your dorm." She told the two boys in front of them.

"Y-you don't really need to." They stuttered.

"But we want to." Jo firmly said before looking at Camille "Right Cami?"

"Yup!" Camille said.

The two boys looked at each other in panic, they certainly didn't want the two girls they were crushing on two see their messy dorm.

"Come on!" they said grabbing their arms and dragging them to the boy's dormitory building. As they entered, many of their suitors quickly recognized them and glared at the two boys they were with. They went up using the elevator and they were no standing in front of their dorm.

"Well?" Jo asked impatiently tapping her foot.

Kendall swallowed a lump that formed in his throat and took his key and unlocked the door. The four stepped in and the girls were quickly taken a back.

Dirty clothes were everywhere, books scattered all over the floor, their beds were untidy and not to mention the food wrappers that was still sitting on the table from last night.

"Well, your room is certainly… err…" Jo said trying the word that wouldn't offend the boys.

"… messy." Camille deadpanned.

"Sorry." Logan apologized.

Logan used to be the one who cleans their dorm but ever since school started, he rarely found the time to do anything, he was one of the school's smartest students and he refused to do anything but study when they come back but that lead to the rejection of cleaning the place.

"Then we have to clean it up then!" Jo exclaimed, dropping her bag and coat at the nearest table with Camille.

"You really don't have to do that." Kendall said.

"But we want to." Camille said, imitating Jo earlier.

"Yeah Kendall, if we don't clean this up right now, I'll end up doing all the work." Logan whined making the girls laugh.

"Kendall you'll fix the beds, Camille you'll clean up the books, Logan you'll wash the clothes and I'll clean up the food wrappers." Jo commanded and within minutes, they were all set to work.

Kendall fluffed the pillows and neatly set up the blankets to their proper place. Camille grabbed all of their books and sat them all at the bookshelves. Logan picked up the dirty clothes and went out to the laundry room and Jo took all the wrappers and threw them at the trash.

"See? All clean." Jo smiled as she examined the room once again "All we need is Logan to return from the laundry room."

"I'll go after him." Camille offered.

"Great, can you take down the trash along the way?" Jo asked her best friend and she quickly nodded, picking up the black plastic bag and made her way outside, leaving Jo and Kendall alone.

"Thanks for the help." Kendall gratefully said.

"You're welcome but you guys really need to tidy up more." Jo said, sitting on Kendall's bed.

"Sorry, blame Logan for that." He nervously laughed.

"You should help your best friend too, you know. Me and Camille always take turns in cleaning our dorm." She pointed out.

"S-soryy." He stuttered then an idea popped in his head "Do you want to go have breakfast together… tomorrow?"

"Can't, I always eat with Camille." She deadpanned.

Truthfully, both of the girls did everything together in attempt to shoo away the annoying suitors, they were best friends since kindergarten and they were inseparable.

"I can ask Logan so it could be like a double date." He added but then saw the disbelief in Jo's face "As friends."

"Well, if you put it that way…." Jo said, taping her finger on her chin "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"We're having breakfast with the boys." Camille hummed as she put on her ballet flats.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it." Jo giggled at her best friend's expense.

"Stop pretending like you're not excited." She pointed out.

"Shut up." She blushed.

"Whatever." Camille said, rolling her eyes "Let's just go."

Jo nodded and they both exited their room and headed to the dining hall were the student usually ate breakfast and saw Kendall and Logan already sitting on one of the tables.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." Camille apologized, sitting next to Logan.

"It's alright." He waved off and Jo sat next to Kendall.

"What do you girls want? It's our treat" Kendall asked.

"Thanks!" Jo asked, looking at the menu that was placed at the middle of the table as Kendall called out a waiter.

Most canteens is where you go up and order at the counter but Woodside Academy was for the kids who were part of high society so this school made everything into high class. Their dining halls doesn't only look like a five star restaurant but serves like one too with waiters going around taking orders.

The waiter approached them and asked for their orders.

"Two bacon and eggs for me and little Logie." Kendall ordered.

"I'll have the waffle with whip cream please." Camille said.

"And I'll have the strawberry pancakes." Jo said, the waiter nodded and left.

"You always loved strawberries, don't' you Jo?" Camille giggled along with Jo and Kendall made a mental note of this.

Just like how Logan suggested, he was going to do this one step at a time and make sure he knows everything about Jo before he courts her once again but for now, he'll be her friend.

* * *

**Now that's done, I'll meet you up in a month from now when school starts to settle in or if I can do it earlier if I adjust faster. I still need to catch up on some loss sleep.**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	5. Confession, Depressions and Plans

**Longest chapter I've written! Anyways, I HATE SCHOOL! Worst thing invented.**

**Plus, can you guys try the story Hate Is The Beginning Of Love by BTRLOVE112 because that girl who made it is my bestie, I'm not forcing you but I'll be glad if you give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Kendall quickly shut off his alarm clock after it buzzed; he slowly opened his eyes and allowed it to adjust to the light of the room before fully waking up. He look around the dorm and found no sign of his best friend, he saw a not on his bed side table saying that he already left early to get something done.

"Typical Logan." He laughed. His best friend was one of the smartest plus he wanted to be a doctor so he needed all the credits he needed if he wanted to go to a good university.

Kendall rolled out of his bed but since only his mind is awake and his body was still dozing off in some parts, he fell on the ground with a soft thud.

"Stupid floor." He muttered, standing up and reaching up to the uniform that was hungered right in front of his cabinet and putting it on before brushing his teeth and giving his hair a quick comb using his hands. He applied some cologne that made sure Jo will at least have a slight attraction to him before grabbing a sandwich that Logan prepared for him then left the dorm to head to school.

"Kendall!" He heard. He instantly cracked a smile upon hearing the melodious voice of his crush, he turned around to see Jo running to catch up with him.

"Hey." He greeted.

She smiled up to him as she readjusted her scarf and took a firmer grip on the books she was holding.

"What with the books?" he asked.

"I'm falling behind my history class so I need to study more." She explained.

"Where Camille by the way?" he asked as soon as he noticed that Jo's brunette best friend was nowhere in sight.

"She went out early. Being the president of the drama club isn't easy especially if family day is approaching." She sighed.

Kendall paused for a second. Family day, a day most students were afraid off. It only happens twice in Woodside Academy, in the beginning and at the end of the school year. It's the day where students' families visit the school to see how they're doing and get entertained along the way. Clubs and other classes work hard to impress their families but for Kendall, he was dreading it. It's not because he was failing or anything but the fact that he was never close with his family to begin with. His father was a lawyer that traveled around the world, his mother was a manager of a famous popstar and him and his sister were never close to begin with.

"Jo." He said, calling her attention, the said girl looked at him and allowed him to continue "How are you with your family?"

Jo was taken aback by the question. Truth to be told, she wasn't really close with them much like Kendall. Her family was beyond rich and was respected by many but that lead to the neglection of family values. All of them rarely see each other, her parents were always traveling from places to places and it didn't help that her sister was already married at such a young age. Her parents forced her into engagement to keep the family's status high and she was afraid that she would have to do the same.

"We're not close but I'm fine with that." She lied. Everything was the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted her family to be closer and be a normal loving family.

"We're the same then." He shrugged. On Kendall side, he didn't really mind if his family was broken, he got used to it.

Jo forced a smile and readjusted the books in her hands, she wasn't going to lie but the books were really heavy but it was necessary if she wanted to graduate.

"Want me to carry those for you?" he offered.

She nodded and gave them to him as she shot him a grateful look.

Kendall took a deep breath, he was going to enter a new boundary but if he does this successfully, they'll become closer friends and potentially enter a new relationship.

"What happened with you and Jett?" he asked cautiously.

Jo looked down, her relationship with Jett was still a sore spot to touch, only Camille, Stephanie and Lucy knew what happened but she was pretty sure Camille already told Logan but she was fine about that, she knew Logan wasn't that interested to even pay it mind but a part of her trusted Kendall.

"Promise you won't tell anybody." She said nervously. "Of course." Kendall nodded.

"Well, we've been dating since freshman year, I bet you already know that." She laughed, it was true that everybody knew about her relationship with him "But he was a total pervert, he wanted to have sex with me." She shook her head "But I refused then he said it was alright but when did that happened? And then one time when I was passing his dorm, I heard moaning." She said as she started to tremble at the memory. "When I opened the door with the key I borrowed from his roommate I saw him in bed with another girl." And that's when tears rolled from her eyes.

Kendall just stared at her with shock, all he knew was that he left her and then done, he never knew that he cheated on her, and much less have sex with another girl. Even though it was selfish but he thought this would be a great time to make a move.

"It's alright." He said, using his free arm to wrap it around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Jo didn't know why but she felt comfortable with Kendall and she found herself leaning into his touch.

"Thanks." She whispered and the cold autumn breeze was replaced by the warmth of the boy next to her.

"Aww." Camille cooed from a safe distance from the two.

"Your plan was great." Logan complimented as he watched the couple a few meters away from them.

Logan and Camille made a plan that they'll allow the two to walk alone so they'll meet up but the thing about Jo telling Kendall about her past relationship wasn't part of it but they were still glad it happened.

"It was hard to wake up early and readjust Kendall's alarm clock along the way. He's a really light sleeper." Logan informed her.

"That's where he and Jo differ, Jo can sleep through a bomb raid." She laughed but then noticed the couple was no longer in front of them.

"Where did they go?" she asked and Logan shrugged but then they heard the school bell. Since Woodside Academy was a huge boarding school, their school bell was so loud that it can be heard from every part of the academy and it even reached the dormitory buildings.

"We've got to hurry." Logan suddenly said as he grabbed her hand and started running and Camille paid it no mind, she was just glad Logan was holding her hand.

They reached the school just in time before the late bell rung, they headed to the classroom and Camille took her seat next to Jo.

"Where were you?" Jo demanded.

"Sorry, a lot of stuff happened." The brunette lied, taking out her notebook and pen "So, how was your walk to school"

"I walked with Kendall." She whispered, making sure Kendall, who was sitting directly behind her, couldn't hear.

Camille pretended that she had no idea what happened and squealed lightly, making sure she wasn't going to get any attention of the people in the room.

"Moving along, you came in with Logan." She teased with a small wink.

"Yeah, we met on the way." She replied nonchalantly but deeps inside she was screaming in glee.

"Did he make a move?" Jo asked but then Camille's face dropped and shook her head.

"Pathetic." The blonde snorted, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I still like him!" Camille defended.

"Whatever." Jo waved off "Are we still up on Saturday night?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, ever since school started, the two girls rarely had time to relax and have fun so they planned that on Saturday, they would be partying at the nightclub for teens located at the town near from school.

…

"Remember to answer those print out I gave you!" the teacher announced as students filed out of the room.

"Bye Jo." Camille said, separating from her best friend considering they have different classes.

"Bye." Jo said, walking the other way.

"Jo!" she heard, she stopped her tracks and she turned a few degrees to see Kendall running up to her, she smiled at him as he went to her side.

"So I was wondering…" Kendall started off, nervously rubbing the back of his neck "if you wanted to go out this Saturday night?"

With the excitement building up inside of her about the fact Kendall asked her out, she completely forgot about the plans she made with her best friend.

"Sure." She grinned and Kendall released a sigh of relief.

…

"How about we go shopping for outfits later?" Camille suggested, Jo look up from her book and gave Camille a quizzical look.

"For what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Saturday night." She said in a duh tone but Jo still had the question look on her face "We're going clubbing." She pointed out and Jo felt like a train hit her a thousand times.

"I'm so sorry Cami but I have to cancel." Jo apologized and hurt was evident in Camille's eyes.

"Why?"

"Kendall asked me out." She said using every fiber of her body not to squeal in front of her disappointed best friend.

"Oh…." Camille said, managing a soft smile "It's alright then. We can always have some girl time another time, right?"

"Thanks Camille." Jo smiled, falling back to her bed but once Jo wasn't looking, Camille's smile disappeared. She was glad that her best friend was finally finding new love after Jett broke her heart but they used to do everything together. Nothing got in the way of their friendship, Camille even rejected Logan once when Jo came home crying when she saw Jett with another girl. She stayed by her side the whole time and her depression lasted for a week.

The brunette slammed her book shut gaining the attention of Jo.

"I'm taking a walk." She informed her, standing up from her bed and putting her ballet flats on before heading out of the dormitory building.

Logan marched out of the boy's dormitory building, muttering some curses under his breath.

"Stupid Kendall." He grumbled. He was slightly peeved about the fact Kendall forgot the fact that they planned to play hockey on Saturday and asked Jo out on a date. He was glad that his best friend is beginning to be noticed by his crush but he didn't have to sacrifice their friendship for it.

Both teens were so deep in thoughts with anger and depression that they didn't noticed that they were walking up to each other and bumped halfway.

"Ouch." Camille said, rubbing the spot she landed on.

Logan was about to yell at the person who bumped into him but he suddenly stopped when he was that it was Camille.

"Sorry, it's all my fault." He apologized, standing up and offering his hand to her.

"No, it's both our faults." She laughed, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up. "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts."

"Me too." He confessed, gesturing to the empty bench nearby so they can talk.

The two went to it and sat down side by side. After a few moments of silence, Camille finally spoke out.

"Jo cancelled girl's night to go out with Kendall." She sighed.

"Kendall canceled boy's night to go out with Jo." He said.

The two looked at each other and broke into a fit of laughter.

"I guess we're both alone on Saturday." Camille laughed.

"Yeah…" Logan said, becoming serious "Want to hang out?"

Camille couldn't help but smile, finally, Logan made a move.

"Sure, pick me up by seven" she winked.

* * *

**I did told you in the last chapter that I'll be gone for a long time so 3 weeks isn't that long, right? ;)**

**BTW, I'm part of the Yoga and Meditation club.**

**REVIEW!**

** .BTR!**


	6. Date Night: Perfect and Not So Perfect

**Guess who's baaaaack?**

**Haha, thought I deserted you but there's no way that's happening. I'm just sorry, I've been super busy that I never found time to type and upload. **

**Some of you guys know what's been happening to my country, The Philippines. Thanks to that, classes were suspended for a week and that gave me enough time to relax, study for my exams and apparently, write a new chapter for this little dinosaur!**

**BTW, you might get confused here considering I'm jumping back and forth between the two dates but please don't kill me.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR (I wish I did though)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Jo asked as she readied to exit the dorm.

"Of course, go ahead and have fun on your date with Kendall." Camille waved off.

It was Saturday night and Jo was about to leave for her date with Kendall. Camille reassured her best friend for the umpteenth time that she was alright with this but truth to be told, the only reason Camille was okay with the whole arrangement was because she had a date with Logan. She never told Jo though knowing how overdramatic her best friend can be once she learned that the brunette was going on a date with her long time crush.

Jo looked hesitant for a moment but Camille gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled at her best friend before finally leaving the room.

"Finally!" the brunette exclaimed, running to her closet to grab the outfit she had prepared for her date. Before moving, she took a look at the clock.

_6:30_

"I still have thirty minutes." She said to herself.

She threw on her outfit before going to curl her hair and do her make-up but time wasn't by her side for she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes widened and she went to pick up her shoes but she forgot to unplug her curling iron and she tripped on the wire cause her to fall on the floor.

"Ouch." She said.

"Camille, are you okay?" Logan asked from the other side of the door.

"Never better!" she yelled.

Camille looked around and saw her shoes lying innocently under the table, she crawled to it considering she was still on the floor, when she finally had hold on her shoes, she went to sit up but hit her head on the table.

"Ouch!" she repeated only this time it was louder.

"Camille?" Logan called out.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She replied.

She strapped on her shoes and stood up and walked to the door, snatching up her purse on the way.

"Hey." She greeted as she opened her door.

"Umm… what happened in there?" Logan asked, trying to snatch a peak of the inside of the dorm.

"Nothing to be concerned of." Camille waved off before noticing the flowers Logan was holding.

"These are for you." He said nervously, giving it to her.

"Thank you." She said, giving him her sweetest smile as she took it from his hands.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

"We shall." She giggled, linking her arm with his.

Logan led Camille to his car and they drove the nearest town, Woodside Academy was isolated from the city life and was the only standing source of people in the field where it stood. Students were allowed to leave the school anytime they want as long as they come back before curfew but knowing teenagers in the modern time, the school took of the curfew during weekends to allow the students to have as enough fun they wanted.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" Camille asked as she peeled her eyes from the window to look at her date.

"There's a new fancy restaurant that opened in town." He said simply.

The whole drive was spent in comfortable silence; Logan concentrated on the road while Camille stared outside of the window. Before they get to the town they first have to get through the forest that was said to be the barrier of the school.

"We're here." Logan announced, catching Camille's attention.

"Chez Fancee?" Camille questioned as Logan helped her exit the car.

"Yeah, it took me forever to get a reservation here." He chuckled.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" she asked, she did liked the place Logan picked but this place was expensive, she heard it from the other students.

"You're saying like I don't go to Woodside." He joked.

"Oh right." She laughed.

Logan escorted her inside and said his name to the guy on the podium which led them to their table.

"Welcome, I'm Carlos, you're waiter for tonight."

Logan's head shot up and looked at his Latino friend in question. "Carlos, what are you doing here?"

"Kendall told me to sneak in here and play as a waiter so everything will be well scripted but I saw you two and I thought that I should go and play waiter to you two too." He explained with a goofy smile of his.

"Okaaaay." Logan said, slowly inching away from Carlos.

"Wait a minute, Kendall and Jo are also coming here?" Camille abruptly asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, slamming her head on the table.

"Anything wrong, Camille." Logan asked, concerned about her sudden actions.

"I didn't tell Jo about our date and she still thinks I'm in our dorm watching some chick flick. I'm dead!"

Logan and Carlos continued to stare at the distress brunette with questioning eyes.

* * *

Kendall fixed his turquoise tie, Jo's favorite color. He looked at his best friend who was also fancied up for a date.

"I can't believe you finally had the guts to ask Camille out." Kendall laughed.

"I say the same thing to you with Jo." Logan joked, playfully punching Kendall on the arm.

"So, where are you taking the future Mrs. Mitchell." Kendall winked.

"It's a secret and where are you taking the future Mrs. Knight." Logan replied.

"Alas my friend, I have forbid myself from uttering any word connecting to that location of fate and destiny." Kendall said in a fake dramatic voice.

"Idiot." Logan laughed, hitting him at the back of his head.

"Sorry." The blonde said, rubbing his head before landing his eyes on the wall clock. "I've got to go, I gotta meet Jo at the gates."

"Logan nodded and waved goodbye to Kendall as the boy rushed out of the dorm. The blonde raced down to the parking lot that was assigned to the boys' dormitory and got into his red convertible. He drove out of the parking lot and to the west gate of the school that was near the girls' dormitory where he found Jo patiently sitting by the benches.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he lowered the window so she can see him.

"You weren't late, I just came early." She giggled, standing up from her seat and entering the car "Where are we going?"

"Chez Fancee, it's a new restaurant that just opened up in town." Kendall told her.

"It's been a long time since I came out." Jo sighed, looking out of the video.

"Don't you usually go out during vacations and such?" he asked but there was no reply.

"Jo?" he asked, finally getting concern.

"It's nothing." She waved off. Suddenly, Kendall's phone buzzed and Carlos' name was flashed across the screen.

"You have a text." Jo pointed out, kind of relief that the phone allowed the topic to float away.

Kendall took his phone and opened the message, making sure to glance up at the road every now and then.

_Logan and Camille are here too. Camille told us that Jo doesn't know that she had a date with Logan._

The boy continued to look at the message and shrugged, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Hey Jo." He said, grabbing the beautiful blonde's attention "What's Camille doing right now?"

"Watching some chick flick or something." She shrugged.

"Cool." He said, smirking inside. He sensed from the start that this was going to be one interesting night.

Kendall pulled up in front of a French themed restaurant; he took out the key from the engine and went out of the car. He spotted Logan's car not too far away and he let out a small chuckle before helping his date out of his car.

"Let's go." He declared, taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Reservations for Knight." Kendall said to the man on the podium and he escorted the pair to the table and Kendall recognized his best friend just two tables away from them.

Carlos approached their table with a bouquet of roses and handed it to Kendall. The blonde offered it to Jo and she gladly took it. Carlos looked at the two before taking out a pen and paper.

"May I take your order?"

"Umm… I don't know this restaurant too much, how about you order for us Kendall?" Jo suggested, placing her menu back to the table.

Kendall winked at Carlos telling him to proceed with the plan. The Latino nodded and took their menus before heading to the kitchen.

Logan spotted Kendall and waved at him, Camille saw this and turned around, noticing the couple. She lowered her head once again.

"I hate my life." She sighed. Logan frowned, it was their first date and Camille was already depressed. He stood on his feet and offered his hand to Camille who gave him a questioning look.

"If you really don't feel comfortable here then let's go hit another place."

The brunette broke into a smile and took his hand as he helped her stand up, he placed some money on the table and they drove away.

Kendall noticed his raven haired friend and his date leave the place and he smiled. He was glad that Logan finally had the confidence to be the man Camille wants.

Carlos came walking back to their table with a silver tray of salads. "Your appetizer."

"Thank you Carlos." Kendall said as Carlos placed the plates on the table and walked away "Dig in, I made sure to have some vegetable in your meal knowing how you are."

Jo looked at the plate and smiled, she was always the health conscious kind of girl and she made it clear that she needs to have her vegetable and fruits every meal though she never told anyone except her best friends, she was wondering how Kendall knew this trait of hers.

Kendall took out his phone and shot a quick message to James who he told to standby at one of the corner and get ready to be called anytime. After a while, James approached their table with a violin in his hand.

"Some in-dining entertainment?" he suggested before playing sweet music on the classical instrument.

"I just love the sound of the violin." Jo giggled as she relaxed in her seat.

Kendall shot a wink at James and he smirked in response for Kendall forced James to play the violin for this special occasion.

Carlos walked to their table again and placed to plates of steaks with mashed potatoes on the side on their table.

"Enjoy." He said, bowing before leaving.

"Mhhmmm…. I just love mashed potatoes." Jo said as she took a sample of the side dish.

The two finished their main course and James kept on playing on the violin, Carlos went back to their table for the last time and placed a single slice of ice cream cake on the center of the table and he passed two spoons to the couple.

"Ice cream cake, my favorite." Jo squealed as she took a big slice in her mouth.

Kendall smiled victoriously and paid for the bill then escorted the beautiful blonde back to the car before finally driving her back home.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Logan asked as he started the engine.

"I still want to go to the teen's nightclub but I guess we're not in the proper attire." Camille said as she over look their outfits. It was too formal for a club.

"Well, you always stood out anyway." Logan chuckled remembering the new s that spread throughout the school about Camille Roberts' antics.

She may be the second most popular girl in school, she has hundreds of boys just trying to get her attention and as the normal Woodside Academy student, she was flooding with wealth meaning she was always the target of the news aside from her best friend.

The car pulled up in front of a club that was bursting with music and lights were flashing all around.

"Let's go." Logan said, getting out of his car and Camille quickly followed.

"Look at the line." Camille gasped as she saw the line that reached the other sidewalk.

"You're forgetting who we are." He winked as he took her hand and pulled her to the front of the line where a bouncer was currently guarding the door.

"Woodside Academy students." Logan said to the tough looking man as he presented his student ID. The man nodded and unclasped the velvet rope to allow the two to get in.

"That simple?" Camille giggled.

"Yup!" he nodded "I heard that the son of the guy who owns this place attends Woodside and the guy said that as a perk to his son's fellow schoolmate, Woodside students were allowed to get in for free anytime."

"Seems cool." She yelled since the music was bursting loud and you can barely hear a thing.

"Let's go grab some Shirley Temple and hit the dance floor." Logan said as he took Camille's hand again and led her to the bar. He ordered two of the non-alcoholic beverage and gave one to his date.

"I must say, this date is going fairly well." The brunette laughed as she took a sip.

"I'm glad you did." The raven haired boy as he ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping up to his cheeks.

"Yeah." She nodded before looking at her phone "Oh no!"

"What?" Logan asked, starting panic thinking he did something wrong.

"We better dance quickly, Jo and Kendall are having dessert already. I have to get home before Jo does." She explained, setting down her cup and pulling Logan to the dance floor.

* * *

Logan walked Camille back to her dorm and left. As soon as Camille got inside, she quickly changed into her pajamas before washing her make up off and messing up her hair. She opened the tv and relaxed at her bed and Jo came in just in time.

"Hey Jo, how was your date?" Camille asked, turning the tv off.

"It was amazing, Kendall knew exactly what to say, do and order." Jo squealed, dropping to her bed "But I'm beat."

Camille laughed at her best friend but suddenly she heard her snoozing, the brunette rolled her eyes and tried to wake the blonde up.

"Jo wake up, you need to change your clothes for pete's sake and wash your make up!" Camille said, shaking Jo.

"Don't make me start on how you went out with Logan tonight, young lady." Jo scolded in a hush tone as she fixed herself in her bed.

Camille slapped her hand on her forehead but smiled nonetheless, remembering the wonderful night she had.

…

"Hey K-Dawg!" Logan greeted as Kendall walked inside their dorm.

"Hi, I just finished paying Carlos and James." He laughed. Carlos and James may be two of his closest friends yet he still had to pay for their services though it was just a playful thing the boys do.

"Is your days of carefully watching Jo finally paid off." The raven haired boy chuckled.

Kendall looked down and blushed, he wasn't going to admit it but the only reason he knew so much about Jo is because he has been carefully watching her since first year.

"Shut up!" He yelled "Tell me about your date with Camille."

"Sorry but I'm not telling you anything, mister." He laughed, crawling to his bed.

"Whatever." Kendall said rolling his eyes "Just so you know, I'll do anything to win Jo Taylor."

"Of course you will, buddy. I'll be here to support you." Logan said, closing his bed side lamp.

Kendall smiled, he knew he can always count on his best friend.

* * *

**Wanna be updated with my stories? Follow me on twitter, EndlessBTRLove.**

**I'm online there everyday so you don't have to worry your pretty little mind. I'm willing to entertain your suggestions, comments and other stuff. Many of my readers don't review here on this website so they tell me what they think via twitter.**

**Anyway, Review?**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Sorry if I was long gone but I have the same excuse as always, you can't blame me right? Blame school!**

**This chapter's short but I swear, you'll just be saying "aww" at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Jo buried herself deeper under her blankets; the knocking on the door just kept on getting louder and louder. She twisted to the side to peak at the clock on the wall

_7:30_

"Who the hell knocks on a girl's door at 7 in the morning during Saturday?" she heard her brunette muttered from her side.

Jo sighed and just closed her eyes but the knocking kept on.

"Camille will you get it?" she snapped, throwing a glare at her roommate who was covering her head under her pillow.

"No." was Camille's muffled reply.

The thing about the dorms in Woodside was that it was literally one room, at one side there was the kitchen and also the dining table and on the other side was the closet and beds.

"Please." She pleaded and Camille just ignored her. Jo huffed and threw a pillow at her best friend before throwing on a robe to cover her pajamas and opened the door only to be greeted by a huge amount of men, shoving presents at her face.

"What the hell?" Jo suddenly screamed before slamming the door and leaning against it but the knocking kept on going.

Camille finally sat up and laughed at Jo's expense. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."

The blonde's chocolate brown eyes widened as she marched down to her phone that was sitting on her bedside table and sighed.

"I lost track of time." She muttered before sinking down to the floor.

"Typical Jo." She laughed, getting out of bed and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"What do I do with those boys?" Jo groaned, sitting down on her bed.

Camille rolled her eyes and kept her gaze on the cooking pancake in front of her "You're talking like you're a freshman, you've dealt with this for three years already."

Back when they were freshmen, Jo would usually get out of her dorm before sunrise just to escape the mob of boys that were to greet her on her door. But apparently, the birthday girl herself forgot about the special date.

"Relax and eat first before you stress yourself." The brunette said, getting her best friend's attention as she placed a plate of pancakes with bacon along with a bowl of fruit on the side and a glass of orange juice. Jo's mouth suddenly watered, cooking is one of the few things Camille was better at. She usually ends up burning the dishes she was cooking. Within seconds, Jo was already sitting on her chair and was chomping down on the breakfast Camille made for her as her best friend took a seat in front of her with a plate of pancakes of her own.

"Your cooking is heaven." Jo sighed as she gulped down her orange juice and Camille muttered a thanks to the compliment.

"What do you plan to do for the day?" Camille asked, gathering the dishes and placing them at the dishwasher.

"Stay in this room until the crowd outside subside then can we have a girl's day out?" she asked and the brunette nodded in approval.

Camille then excused herself and called dibs on the bathroom as she pulled out an outfit out of her closet and marched up to the bathroom.

Jo stood up and stretched herself before going to her closet and dug through her outfits "We haven't been shopping for a while." She stated.

"How do you know?" Camille asked, stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed but her hair was still wet.

"I no longer have new clothes to wear." She pouted. Back then, she and Camille made an oath that they will never repeat an outfit on their birthday, it was stupid but they were young back then and it was a promise they decided never to break.

"What now?" she asked, sighing for the umpteenth time that morning.

"And this is the reason why you have your trusty best friend." Camille giggled, walking to her closet, pulling out a white sundress and showing it to Jo.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to wear it?" the blonde asked, unsure. She wasn't going to lie but she loved the dress and her best friend was offering it to her.

"I never wore it before so I don't mind you wearing it especially since it's your birthday." Camille reassured, passing the hanger to her. She smiled in appreciation to her before walking to the bathroom.

In a few minutes time, Jo came out with the dress.

It was pure white that made her simply glow with elegance without trying and the dress had a sapphire blue ribbon that acted as the belt and on her feet was brown wedges that had blue straps on it.

She looked at Camille expectantly who was currently curling her hair, she saw Jo's reflection on the mirror and gave her a thumbs up before applied the last curls on her hair and applied minimal make-up just for the sake of hiding the flaws of her skin. She stood up from the vanity and patted on the seat which Jo occupied and the brunette started working on the blonde's golden locks.

After a while, Jo looked at her reflection with a smile, her hair had soft curls that bounced with every moves she makes and her make-up was super simple making her look like it was her natural face.

* * *

Kendall yawned and sat up on his bed to see Logan already dressed and was reading a book on the dining table.

"Morning." The raven haired boy muttered, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Morning." He responded, rolling out of bed and going to the kitchen to prepare himself a bowl of cereal before going to join his best friend on the table.

"What are you reading?" Kendall asked, in hopes of striking a conversation with him.

"Some book about chemistry." He responded, turning the page.

"Ah." He nodded as he placed a spoon full of cereal in his mouth "I'm bored!"

Logan rolled his eyes before closing his book and walking to his phone that had started ringing.

"Hello?" he asked but smiled when he heard the melodious voice ringing at the other end.

"Hey Logan." Camille greeted "I have to cancel our ice cream date."

Logan then frowned at this "Why?"

"I'm locked in my dorm." She explained the he heard a crashing sound at the other end and Jo's voice screaming something like "get out!"

"Sorry Logan, I'll call you later." She said before hanging up.

Logan sighed and stuffed his phone into his pocket and looked at Kendall "Camille canceled our date."

"It's alright, dude. What was her reason anyways?" Kendall asked, placing his bowl into the dishwasher.

"She said that she can't get out of their dorm." He explained, sitting on his bed.

Kendall shrugged and went to shower himself, he got dressed and picked up his phone that was under his pillow and his eyes widened when he looked at the screen.

"It's Jo's birthday." He muttered and Logan shot up, looking at him as he was deep in thought "I forgot."

"Way to go, Kendall. Forgetting your future girlfriend's birthday." Logan said sarcastically and Kendall threw him his pillow which he successfully ducked.

"Care to join me in my quest to their dorm?" the blonde suggested, taking out a fresh outfit from his closet and Logan nodded as he patiently waited for him to finish taking a shower and dressing up.

"So what's your gift to her?" he asked and Kendall stopped on his tracks.

"Help?" the blonde pleaded and Logan rolled his eyes.

"This is all on your own." He responded as he kept on striding forward and Kendall followed close behind.

They stopped at the girls' dormitory building and climbed up to their floor to see a single door was being crowded by some boys.

"I'm guessing that's theirs." Kendall pointed to the big mass of men crowding up the door.

"Yup." Logan responded and Kendall let out a groan.

How was he possibly going to greet Jo when there are about fifty boys waiting for her in her doorstep?

"Finally, you're here." They heard an exasperated sigh and they looked to the side to see two girl with their arms crossed over their chest as they leaning against the doorframe to their dorm.

"Umm… who are you?" Logan asked gently and with no warning whatsoever, the two girls yanked them inside.

"We have no time, I'm Lucy and she's Stephanie." The girl with long black hair with red highlights introduced and the girl named Stephanie took the two's wrists and dragged them to the bathroom.

"What are you going to do to us?" Kendall asked nervously and before they can hear and answer, Stephanie opened a door and pushed them inside before locking the door behind them.

Kendall and Logan looked around and noticed that they were in another bathroom similar to the one at the other side of the door.

"I think I have some cream in the bathroom." They heard a voice say and they instantly froze, the door that was in front of them swung opened to reveal Camille and her jaw dropped when she saw them.

"Josephine Taylor come here this instance, you have to see this!" Camille yelled and in no time at all Jo came to her side and had the same reaction as Camille had.

"What are you guys doing here?" the blonde asked the two boys and Kendall rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"H-happy birthday, Jo." He stammered and Jo's expression softened.

"We kind of ran into the girls next door and we ended up here." Logan explained and Camille nodded before taking his hand and leading him outside the bathroom to give the two blondes some privacy.

"Remind me to thank Lucy and Stephanie later." Jo giggled, stepping near Kendall and he blush furiously.

"S-sorry Jo but I kind of forgot to buy you a present." Kendall apologized, looking down and she shook her head.

"It's alright, I think it's really sweet that you made an effort to come here" she stated with a smile.

"Still… you deserved a gift." He argued and Jo rolled her eyes playfully.

"Kendall Donald Knight you really are the sweetest guy in the world." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and was silently begging him to kiss her but Kendall being the naïve guy he was still didn't get the message.

"But…" he continued on.

"Just kiss her already!" they heard Logan and Camille yell.

He looked down at her and she had a soft smile grazing on her lips, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers and at that moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Told yah.**

**Review. Review. REVIEW!**


	8. Familiar Path

**Another short chapter (Sowwiieee) but it's currently my exams and I can't help but write this one because this story has been bugging me for days already!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"You and Kendall official yet?" Camille asked Jo as she pinned up her brunette hair.

"Not yet." Jo responded, tying her hair into a loose ponytail "How about you and Logan?"

"Same, we have been going for five dates already and he still hasn't asked me to go steady." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Boys." They both muttered at the same time while shaking their head before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"You ready to go to school?" Jo asked, grabbing her bag that was lying on the table.

"You go ahead, I have to reject one of my suitors first," Camille grinned as she waved a pink envelope in front of best friend's face "Talk about old fashioned."

"Pfft, sue a guy for being an old fashioned gentleman." Jo retorted and Camille smiled.

"Who needs an old fashioned gentleman when you have a Logan?" the brunette countered with her smile widening.

Jo let out a laugh behind close lips "I'll see you later."

Camille nodded and Jo proceeded to exit through the door. She went down the elevator and into the cold autumn breeze. She fixed up her scarf and plugged in her earphone to enjoy some music on the way to the school building. She securely fixed her various books and binders that she was carrying her arms and laughed at the familiar path she was walking.

It was the same path where she told Kendall about her pat relationship with Jett that still caused a sting on her heart.

"Stupid Jett." She muttered under her breath with a shake of her head. She closed her eyes as she kept on walking to the school but suddenly, a strong pair of arms clasped her mouth and pulled her by the waist. She dropped all her books and binders and struggled to be set free but to no avail. The person behind her was too strong and was already dragging her to an unknown direction.

* * *

Kendall smirked as he sprayed on some cologne. He fixed up the tie of his uniform and gave his hair a quick swipe.

"This is the day, man." He said, turning to his best friend "The day I ask Jo to be my girlfriend."

Logan rolled his eyes at him and proceeded to tie his scarf around his neck "And why are you going this early in the morning? You usually go to school just five minutes before the bell."

"Because I have to fully decorate Jo's locker for her surprise." Kendall explained as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed the paper bag on the floor that contained various gifts and presents for Jo.

"Good luck, buddy." Logan mock saluted as Kendall went for the door. The blonde turned back to give his best friend a mock salute back and went on his way.

"Elevate a little higher." He hummed as walked down the path to the school building. He checked his watch a mentally cursed to see the time. He knew Jo was an early riser and she might as well be preparing to go to school as we speak.

He took a turn which led to the back of the girl's dormitory building and went around it for a shortcut to school. He smiled at the familiar path to where Jo first opened up to him. He was overjoyed that day because the girl of his dreams finally told him her past. He has to admit, he was way passed mad at Jett when Jo told her that and his heart broke when let out that sob but he was finally happy that she said that it was in the past.

He continued on walking when he spotted a pile of abandoned books and binders lying on the ground. He walked up to it and picked one of them up and almost dropped the paper bag he was holing when he read Jo's name printed on it.

"Jo?" he asked in fright as he looked around as if the blonde beauty will suddenly appear next to him.

"So you're the one Jo left me for." He heard a voice, he turned around and his eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in fright "And where's Jo."

"Safely in my captive." The guy replied nonchalantly before swaying a bat on Kendall's head making him unconscious.

* * *

Camille looked worriedly around the classroom for her best friend. It was almost the start of first period and Jo was nowhere in sight and she was usually the first one here plus she knew Jo left early this morning.

"Hey Camille." She heard, she jumped a little bit before sighing in relief to see it was only Logan.

"Hi." She smiled weakly before laying her head down on her desk.

"Anything wrong?" Logan asked in concern as he twisted his head to match Camille's point of view.

Camille laughed and shook her head "I'm just looking for Jo."

Logan let out a nod in understanding "Yeah, Kendall's nowhere to be found ether and for once, he was early to leave our room."

She pouted and looked at him in the eye "Don't you think they're together?"

"Probably," he shrugged "Kendall told me earlier that he was finally going to ask Jo to be his girlfriend."

Camille eyes sparkled and she clasped her mouth with her hand "Oh my gosh, she's finally with Kendall."

"We're not sure yet." He said, raining on the girl's parade. She lifted her head and lifted an eyebrow at him "If you don't want to see me happy because my best friend finally got together with the boy he likes then fine!"

She turned her head to face the direction away from him with her nose held high. Logan panicked at this as he thought Camille was really angry at him "I'm sorry, Camille."

"Gotcha." She giggled, facing him once again with a smile on her face. He laughed at this and sat on the desk next to her.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked casually.

"With a guy who sent me a love letter." She replied nonchalantly.

"Talk about old fashioned." He snorted but deep inside he was jealous.

"I know right," Camille nodded "That's why I rejected him."

The raven haired boy let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was keeping but then a thought flashed in his mind "Wait, is that your only reason?"

Camille suddenly went silent and looked down to hide a blush that was creeping on her cheeks. Logan frowned at this before asking the question again "Is it?"

The brunette shook her head, her brown hair falling to cover her face.

"Then what is?" he asked nervously of the answer.

She finally lifted up her gaze and looked at him in the eyes "You."

Logan's jaw dropped and his heartbeat fastened.

* * *

**BTW I'll be gone for a long while because I'm going on vacation (Woo Hoo!)**

**Oooh, where Kendall and Jo go plus what will happen next to Logan and Camille.**

**Here's the part of the story where I let my loyal readers decide, post a review on what you would want to happen to the two couples and I'll adjust my story to your liking though I'll only choose the best one!**

**Like I said, REVIEW!**


	9. Marriage?

**I seriously had the most hilarious vacation of all time. My cousin got a little tipsy with the beer and all my other cousins had to carry him back to our cabin from the bar. We played UNO until it was 2am they played some computer game until three in the morning and we chatted for two hours so we slept at five and we had to wake up for the jog** **that my aunts planned at seven. So all in all... we all looked like zombies running around the vacation spot but I had fun. Not to mention that the waiter listed our orders for breakfast wrong so instead of having sixteen hot chocolates for all of us, we ended up having twenty-one. The best part was the water slid which I came plummeting down to the water after a high rise slide. Not the prettiest feeling if I might say so. **

**Now that I'm done with my story, I dedicate this one for the Lomille fans who's reading this story. The first part is what happened when Jo was getting kidnapped along with Kendall and stuff but you'll see a surprise at the ending though Kendall's POV is short but I'll try to update before I go back to school on Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR.**

* * *

**Camille's POV**

I skipped through the path to the back of the school with my schoolbag casually slung over my shoulder and the envelope of the stupid love note in my fingers. If you're asking why I'm going to the back of the school is because I have to reject one of my suitors.

I finally reached my destination where an old sink was located and a pile of used wood. The ground was nude since it was lacking usual green grass that grew here due to the changing seasons.

"C-Camille?" I heard. I looked around to see a man with thick curly hair and square glasses approaching me with a bouquet of roses.

"Hi." I smiled at him before showing him the envelope "Did you send me this?"

He nodded vigorously before dropping his gaze and blushing hard. He looked cute that way, if only my heart didn't belonged to Logan I will instantly accepted his confession even though he's a nerd.

Well, Logan's a nerd too; a good looking one that is.

Wait, why do I keep thinking about Logan? Focus Camille!

"These are for you." He said quickly while shoving the roses into my face which only led to my sneezing.

"Thanks." I sniffed, taking the roses from his death tight grip and tapped my foot impatiently.

"I love you," he abruptly said and I shifted my weight to one foot to another "Please go out with me."

It wasn't a question nor a demand but it was a simple please. This guy was cute but he didn't exactly love me, I know because I can feel it. Love isn't supposed to be given away so easily, dating isn't something you should take for granted.

"Sorry," I apologized which made him tremble "I can't date you because you don't really love me."

"I do!" he said definitely and I puffed out a sigh.

"No you don't," I said shaking my head while giving him back the roses along with the letter he gave me "You love me for my looks, my popularity and the other rumors you heard about me but I know you don't really know my personality." I explained slowly to him.

"They were right." He mumbled and I got closer to him to hear.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"That you'll reject me," He cried "Tell me the real reason why you can't go out with me."

I pursed my lips into a straight line and let out another sigh through my nose "I'm in love with somebody else."

I saw a single tear drop from his eye and my heart was moved with pity, I'm so blaming Logan for this. He made my stupid heart fall for him and now I have to make this little kid cry.

"Who?" he inquired.

"Logan Mitchell." I said with no hesitation and he looked up at me with shock.

"Him?" he asked and I nodded truthfully "He's just like me. He's a nerd, what makes him so special."

I smiled softly, this was my favorite part of every confession, I get to tell them how I really feel for that raven haired boy that always made my heart drop.

"Other than he's cute and hot at the same time," I chuckled "He has this amazing personality. He a gentleman and I've been seeing him with flowers at my front door since freshman year. I used to be a player, I never dated a guy for more than a week but he changed me without him knowing."

"You used to be a player?!" he asked in shock and I nodded. I myself was surprised on how I become that way but I was glad he stepped into my life.

"He showed up at my front door with a bouquet of daisies – my favorite flower – with that goofy grin of his. He was the first guy to ever court me here at Woodside Academy and up until now he never gave up. He was at my beck and call, he made me feel special and not some girl who was hiding behind her best friend's shadow. I love him and I forever will."

Ever word that came out of my lips was all natural, I never paused to think about a word but it came out of my mouth automatically. I really do love Logan and that's the reason why I rejected every guy that came to my way.

"I hope I can find somebody like you." He muttered and I smiled softly at him.

"Don't look for somebody like me," I stated "Look for somebody who'll make you feel the same way as I do to Logan."

He nodded sullenly and I just picked up my belongings before walking to leave "Bye." I waved off.

I walked up to the building and entered, going my way to my homeroom period and sitting on my regular seat. I scanned the classroom for Jo but she was nowhere in sight, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped involuntarily.

"Hey Camille." I heard that angelic voice that never failed to comfort me.

"Hi." I greeted and I laid my head on my desk. My head started to hurt maybe because of the recent events. Jo was nowhere in sight, I just rejected a guy and now the boy I love is right next to me.

"Anything wrong?" he asked with concern laced in his voice, I took a peek and saw that he moved so we were face to face.

"I'm just looking for Jo." I laughed at his antic and he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, Kendall's nowhere to be found ether and for once, he was early to leave our room."

I looked at him in the eye "Don't you think they're together?"

"Probably," he shrugged "Kendall told me earlier that he was finally going to ask Jo to be his girlfriend."

I clasped my hand over my mouth and looked at him with joy; my best friend was finally going out with another guy after her heartbreak because of Jett.

"Oh my gosh, she's finally with Kendall." I squealed in delight.

"We're not sure yet." He waved me off. I shot my head up from the table and I lifted an eyebrow at him "If you don't want to see me happy because my best friend finally got together with the boy he likes then fine!"

I turned my face to the other side and kept my nose high. "I'm sorry, Camille." He apologizes quickly and I can't help but smile. I wasn't really mad but I just love his adorable panic stricken face.

"Gotcha!" I giggled and I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked casually and I smirked at the memory of me explaining my love to him to some random guy who confessed his feelings for me.

"With a guy who sent me a love letter." I replied nonchalantly.

"Talk about old fashioned." He snorted but I swear that I saw a little glint in his eye… jealousy I presume.

"I know right," I nodded "That's why I rejected him."

I heard another breath of relief and I refrained myself from giggling. This boy is too cute for his own good.

"Wait, is that your only reason?" he asked abruptly and I felt my cheeks heat up.

I instantly look down to make sure my hair was hiding my redden cheeks and he asked me once again "Is it?"

I just shook my head in reply.

"Then what is?" he asked nervously.

I took a deep breath, it's now or never.

"You."

His jaw dropped and I frowned at this, please don't tell me he doesn't like me anymore.

"M-me?" he stuttered and I nodded shyly.

"Why… not that I'm not grateful… I really do like you… but… why?" he stammered and I smiled softly at him and took his hand in mine.

"Because I love you." I confess.

After an agonizing minute of silence which I guess is his processing time of what just happed, his eyes softened and looked at me sincerely "I love you too."

**Kendall's POV**

My head was throbbing but I manage to open my eyes which were practically useless because it was so dark. I scanned the room to see any sign of life and gasped as I notice Jo lying there on the floor. There was some light that was peeking from the small window and it so happens to shine at the exact place where Jo was lying.

I was little relieved when I noticed her chest was still rising and falling meaning she was unconscious but was thankfully alive.

I struggled to stand up but I only noticed now that I was tied up unto some wooden chair that prevented me from mobility.

"Struggling is useless." I heard. From the dark shadows appeared none other than Jett Stetson holding a baseball bat. I presume the same bat he used to hit me on the head.

"What do you want with me?" I growled before averting my gaze to Jo "What did you do to Jo?"

He lifted a hand to hush but I was far from calm "Relax buddy, Jo's just sleeping."

I let out another low growl but he just waved it off "As for you, I just don't want you to sabotage my marriage with the beautiful blonde."

"Marriage?" I spat out in horror.

"Correct." He grinned before showing me a golden ring and slipping it into Jo's left ring finger before kissing the back of her hand as she was still unconscious.

"Oh Kendall," he smirked "I want you to be my best man."

* * *

**Done with that chapter. Surprised?**

**Review please!**


	10. Day One

**Can I say sorry I didn't upload earlier? Please forgive me!**

**I had Saturday classes which simply ruins the first week of the second semester. It was horrible! Anyways, Winning Her Chapter 10 is here and we finally reached double digits... WOO HOO!**

**I'll update my other story first before updating this one again because I fell like I'm neglecting the other one so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Jo opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She gasped in fear to see Kendall tied up on a chair and was currently sleeping. She released a high pitched scream of terror which quickly woke up the sleeping boy.

"Jo!" he yelled and she looked at him with teary eyes.

"Kendall, where are we?" she asked in fear, frantically looking around in hopes to find a sign that will tell their location.

"I don't know, Jo but it has something to do with Jett." He told her, trying to be calm for her sake.

"Jett?" she asked then her eyes widened when the memory came back to her. She felt something on her finger and looked at it to see a gold ring situated on it. She took it off quickly and threw at a random direction.

"What was that?" she screeched.

"That was your engagement ring to Jett." He said to her, leaning against the chair he was tied to.

"Engagement?" she asked, purely clueless.

Kendall opened his mouth to explain but the devil himself appeared from the darkness, carrying a tray of food, "That's right, Jo, my love. We're getting married."

She gaped at him and Jett placed the tray in front of her and grabbing a piece of bread from a plate and stuffed it into Kendall's mouth as he went to retrieve Jo's ring.

"Hey." Kendall muffled as he chewed on the piece of bread that will serve as his meal. Jett got back and took hold of Jo's wrist and kept her grounded – even with her struggles – and fluently slid the ring back on her finger.

"Stop!" she hissed as his grip on her wrist tightened up to the point she can no longer feel the blood circulating to her hand.

"If I let go, you promise to never take the ring off," he snarled, bringing his face closer to her "Never!"

She flinched but nodded reluctantly. He finally let go of her wrist and stood up, "I'll be back in the morning; I'll turn on the light as I get out so you can see but I'm still locking the door." And with those words, he left the two blondes in despair.

The lights flicked open to reveal a single bed at the side and a door leading to the bathroom. She sighed in relief, at least she had a bed to sleep on and had a place to deal with her necessities but suddenly felt a big wave of guilt wash over her when her eyes landed on Kendall once again.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw Jo sniffling back her tears "Well, other than finding out you're getting married to Jett."

She walked up to him and kneeled in front of the chair, she placed her two hands on his knees to support herself; she was conscious but still a little bit wobbly.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess." She cried, lowering her head and allowed a few stray tears escape.

He whispered a few comforting words and struggled through the ropes but no avail. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything's okay but the demon tied him to the stupid chair.

"Jo, look at me." He said and she slowly did, her eyes shining with tears which made Kendall's heart broke. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead, "I'm alright."

She hiccupped and frowned at him, she knows it wasn't true, heck, even he knows it. The ropes were tied too tightly preventing him from moving anything on his body and he was starving since the only he ate since morning was that piece of bread Jett shoved into his mouth plus he was dead tired from worrying over Jo.

"No you're not." She shook her head stood up and held onto Kendall's shoulder for support this time. She held her head with one hand and groaned, she didn't know what Jett did to her but it caused her a major headache.

"You better eat then go to sleep." Kendall said, smiling softly at her. She nodded slowly, feeling her own hunger before hearing a stomach growl but it wasn't hers but the angry stomach belonged to her companion.

Even though she was tired and depressed, a giggle managed to escape her lips which made Kendall break into a full smile.

Jo stood up and went back to her tray of food that Jett gave her – albeit a little tipsy – and showed Kendall a delectable bowl of hot soup. He licked his lips in hunger as he took in the scent of the steaming liquid. Jo took the spoon and scooped some then put the spoon near her lips and gave it a blow.

"Say aah." She laughed as if she was talking to a two year old yet Kendall didn't see the humor but blushed furiously at the fact Jo was feeding him.

"No thanks." He shook his head in rejection to the soup but she simply curled down her bottom lip as she widened her brown eyes and scrunched up her eyebrows. Kendall let out a defeated sigh and opened his mouth, letting out a triumphant smirk; Jo fed the soup to Kendall.

A few hesitant spoonfuls of soups and a few sips from her juice water, Jo yawned signaling her sleepiness.

"Go to sleep." He commanded but in a friendly tone. She nodded her head and stood up, "Good night." She yawned again as she made her way to the bed and crawled underneath the covers and in no time at all, she was fast asleep.

However, Kendall didn't share the same sentiments as Jo did. The girl he liked since freshman year was sleeping in front of him and he can say he was a little uncomfortable. Even though he wasn't in the most comfortable state, he still felt the sadness wash over him as he watched Jo tossed and turned uncomfortably on the bed. It was obvious she was sharing the same sentiments as him but slept came over to her easier than him.

With one last sigh, he shut his eyes closed and hung his head in hope he will fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Good morning!" Jett's voice boomed as he swung the door opened and Kendall's head shot up along with Jo's upper body. They both looked at him and he was smiling brightly as if he didn't do anything wrong and he was carrying another tray of food.

"How was your sleep?" he asked cheerily, placing the tray on Jo's bedside table and placing a kiss on her forehead which she responded with a disgusted look.

"Horrible," they chorused and the brunette huffed before grabbing the tray from last night.

"I've already arrange my sister to come for your dress fitting." He said as he made his way to the door.

"Wait a minute," Kendall suddenly blurted and Jett stopped on his tracks to raise a brow at him "You're serious about this wedding?"

"Of course," he grinned maniacally before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him; they heard a click meaning that he just locked them in once again.

"This is the hardest bed I've slept on." Jo said truthfully as she stretched her limbs and climbing out of the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door.

Kendall twitched on his seat at the mere thought of what Jo was doing in their but all his thoughts were disrupted when he heard an ear piercing scream.

"Jo?!" he jumped up on his chair suddenly.

A few minutes of silence followed and Kendall called out her name again with worry lacing through his voice. Jo came out of the bathroom wearing the same clothes she was wearing before but now, she had a towel on her head.

"What happened?" he asked in alarm.

"My hair looked horrible." She screeched and if he wasn't tied on the chair, he would have fallen right off it because of the lame reason his crush had.

"You had me worried sick." He scolded then Jo frowned which made him soften up. He mentally cursed himself how easy can the blonde change his emotions. "Sorry." He grumbled and the smile that he love spread back brightly on her face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked and walked up to the bedside table, picking up the tray and heading back to Kendall. He nodded and Jo did the least of what he expected she'll do – she sat on his lap with the tray on her own.

He blushed once again which didn't come unnoticed by Jo even though she blushed also due to the closeness, she hid it well.

She took a piece of bread that had jam on it and placed it near Kendall's mouth and he nibbled on it, making sure he left enough for Jo.

* * *

**I know it's the worst way to end it but I'm stuck. **

**Twitter: EndlessBTRLove**

**Instagran: endlessbtrlove**

**Youtube: parodyfanatic88**

**Review Please! :)**


	11. Day Two

**I'm seriously late on uploads and I told you guys I wasn't updating this unless I already updated 'Pressures' but because somebody was irritating me to publish this (I'm just kidding, bestie, I love you) I updated this and Pressures will be updated tomorrow when I'm home from Christmas shopping.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BTR.**

* * *

"Logan!" Camille called out and the mentioned boy quickly turned around to his love interest running up to him. He placed a huge smile on his face and allowed her to run to him, "What's up?" he asked casually and Camille bent down, trying to catch her breath.

"Have you see Jo?" she asked in a worried voice and you can visibly notice the bags under her eyes. A slight frown formed on Logan's lips and he shook his head, "No, Kendall has been missing too."

"Where are they?" she suddenly screeched before bringing out her phone to check if Jo has texted her. "She didn't went home last night and I was trying to contact her but she hasn't returned any of my calls or replied to any of my texts." She explained but she came to a halt when something caught her eye, "Is that Jett?"

Logan whipped his head around and he can feel a chill creep up into his spine, it was definitely Jett, it was pretty obvious minus for the lighter color of the boy's hair. Seeing the ex-student made the pair more worried.

"Logan, would you mind skipping school to look for your best friend?" Camille whispered and honestly, he didn't care. His best friend was missing and his rival was walking mindlessly around campus so there was no question in doing so, grades can be collected once again but once you lose somebody you care for, no amount of work can ever bring them back.

"Let's go." He told her before pulling her to one direction. He looked around and he pointed to one path, "You go there and look for them and I'll go to the opposite side, contact me immediately if you see them or you get in any trouble, got it?" he asked and she nodded slowly. He gave her one reassuring smile before placing a kiss on her cheek and letting her walk off.

Truth to be told, he just sent Camille back to the girl's dormitory and he went along the other path because he observed Jett was walking to that direction.

He caught a glimpse of Jett's shirt and he placed a safe distance between them as he followed him, praying that it would lead to where Jo and Kendall was.

* * *

"Stay still," Jo muttered as her fingers gingerly untied the ropes that was holding Kendall to the chair. The blonde boy tried his best not to move but the fact Jo's fingers will sometimes brush against his hands sent tingles around his body.

"Done," she said proudly as Kendall felt the rope loosen up and he was finally able to stand up. "It's a good thing I became a girl scout when I was little," Jo laughed as he stretched out his limbs.

"First call of my new found freedom, the bathroom!" he announced as he marched to the bathroom and Jo let out a giggle.

She heard a tap on the window and she turned around with great surprise to see Logan outside. She walked to the window and tried to open it but it was locked shut. She frowned at him when Kendall got out of the bathroom and ran to Jo's side to look at Logan.

"What's he doing here?" he asked and she shrugged. He saw Logan took out his phone and typed something before showing it in front of them.

_Jett just left the house, how did you guys get in there?_

They both shrugged in front of him and he slapped his hand on his forehead. Kendall looked around and found the tray of untouched food Jett brought in as their lunch a few minutes ago. He walked to it and emptied and tray and dipped his finger on the sauce to scribble something on the tray. He showed it to Logan after.

_I dunno but you've got to help us get out_

Logan gave him a nod before typing something again on his phone.

_Stay put, I'll be right back. _

He gave them a reassuring a smile before running off. Kendall and Jo looked at each other worriedly and watched Logan's retreating figure until it disappeared out of sight.

"Look at the bright side, somebody finally found us." Kendall chuckled to lighten up the mood and Jo nodded mindlessly as she sat on her bed.

"Camille must be worried sick," she frowned. Knowing her best friend, she wouldn't sleep until she found out she was safe. Jo always shared the same sentiments when Camille was out late doing something. She couldn't sleep until Camille would be barging inside the room with a bright smile on her face with a story that was waiting to be told.

"Don't worry, Logan will be there with her," Kendall reassured her as he sat next to her. Jo sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"At least you're here with me." She told him and Kendall closed his eyes. Treasuring this moment of silence between them and feeling Jo close to him. Her hair smelled so good and the feeling of her fingers brushing against his felt so right.

Though the peace and quiet quickly stopped when they heard footsteps from the other side of the door. They quickly jumped up from the bed and they can visibly hear Jett's voice. Kendall quickly sat back on the chair and Jo tied the ropes back but it wasn't too tight.

"I'm back!" Jett yelled enthusiastically with a woman behind him, carrying a box. She smiled at Jo then looked at Kendall with disgust, "This is my sister, Allison. She would be your maid of honor, Jo." He explained and Jo made a gagging sound.

"Hello Josephine," she said formally before opening the box and taking out a white wedding dress, "Are you ready for your fitting?"

She vigorously shook her head but the woman ignored it, "Boys, get out of the room!" she commanded and Jett made a mocking salute as he took the edge of Kendall's chair and dragged him outside the room.

"Logan better get here fast," Jo mumbled as she looked at the dress in horror.

* * *

**Not exactly my best chapter but what goes around, comes around. Review?**


	12. Day Three: Jett's Past

**So I got a review from the last chapter about how does Allison agrees with this wedding so I guess that made me get away from my writer's so thank Alecks454 for mostly of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"You look amazing, Josephine," Allison smiled as she stepped away Jo's view from the full body mirror.

Even though she hated this whole situation, she loved the dress she was wearing. It was a cream colored chiffon dress that flowed down to the tiled floor. It had ruffles at the top that formed a V-shape and had tight long sleeves stopping at her wrists.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, admiring the dress. "It was my mother's," Allison replied softly, tracing the soft fabric of the dress with her fingers, "She died while giving birth to Jett."

Jo gaped at her, she never expected the dress she was wearing came from her most despised person's mother and to learn that the woman died giving birth to her only son.

She knew it was too personal but hey, she was going to be forcefully married to the guy anyway so why hold back the question?

"Mind telling me the story?" she asked and carefully and Allison nodded curtly as she reached to Jo's back and pulled the zipper of the gown, "Her name was Joanna but she was also called Jo, as you are called, I've been told," she said as she stepped back and allowed Jo to strip off the gown and change back to her original clothing.

"My father loved her dearly and she had a terrible illness when she was pregnant with my brother, the doctors said it would be safer for her to abort the baby she held a love for her unburned child," she sighed as if she was reminiscing those days, "I was only eight when it happed but I saw her pale body on the bed, she a lot of weight and my father always held her hand tightly as if she was going to slip away any minute as she rubbed her tummy lovingly," she explained but suddenly her eyes turned into a sad shade, "But the day she went into labor, she was experiencing a very high fever and her illness has worsen, my father carried her to our car and I was following behind them, like the obedient daughter I was…" she trailed off before eyes came streaming down her face, she wiped them furiously but more came spilling out, "She used up all her energy to get my brother out alive, she held Jett in her arms for a good twenty seconds before passing out, the nurses quickly took Jett from her limp arms as the doctors tried to revive her and my father had tears streaming down his face, when the doctors said they have done everything, my father screamed her name loudly before gathering her dead body in his arms and cried."

She took out a box of tissues from her bag as she wiped her tears and offering Jo one. She haven't even noticed the tears streaming down her face, she quickly plucked two feather soft tissues from the box and wiped her tears and blowing her nose before gesturing Allison to finish up her story.

"After that, my father got so depressed and blamed Jett for the death of his love one. Out of depression, he got into drugs and alcohol along with beating my brother up and I had no choice but to sadly cry as I watch my brother get bruises from his own father," she said with a sniff, "When I turned eighteen, I couldn't bear to see my ten year old brother get beaten up every day so I packed our bags and ran away with him, we moved two states away before settling in. I got a job to pay the rent of the cheap apartment we were staying in and to pay for Jett's and my tuition fees. I got Jett into a public school and I got into a decent college with a scholarship," she said but even through her heartbreaking story, she still managed a small smile, "When I finished up college and got the opportunity to work at this huge company in New York, I got Jett to attend Woodside Academy all the way here in Washington but he told me that he was having a hard time here so I agreed to transfer him to another school but a in a while, he told me that he wants to come back here to see you."

"Wow," she breathed. Both of them chatted a little more calmly for a while before Allison stood up to head out, "Please don't break Jett's heart. I know he's a little rough on the edges but he had a hard past," she said softly as she reached for the doorknob, "Hey Allison," Jo hollered and the mentioned girl turned around to face the blonde, "How did Jett tell you the news that we're getting married?" Jo asked curiously.

"Simple, he told me he proposed to you and you accepted. He also mentioned that you have a tradition at where you came from that you tie the best man to a chair with the bride to earn trust from the groom that one will not cheat or something," she shrugged before giving her a final smile as her goodbye and leaving the room.

Moments later, Jett came barging in with Kendall literally in tow, "So how's your bonding with your sister-in-law?" he asked joyously.

Jo glared at him with her arms crossed over hear chest, "I can't believe you have the sweetest sister in the world and you're lying to her. How low can you go?" she snarled.

Jett huffed and rolled his eyes, "It's none of your business!"

"Oh it's my business, mister! I'm getting forced to marry you!" Jo yelled and Kendall watched as the two traded yells and comebacks when a delicate voice interrupted them, "Forced?"

All heads snapped at the direction of the doorway where there stood Allison with confusion written all over her face. Jett's jaw must have fell on the floor, Jo couldn't believe the amazing timing the older girl had and Kendall just gaped at her direction.

"What do you guys mean by 'forced to marry'?" she asked with pure innocence. Jo was about to open her mouth but Jett quickly covered it with his big hands, "What she meant is that she's forced to marry Henry?" he asked more than stated before he recomposed himself, "Yeah… she's forced to marry Henry, a new puppy that I bought and Jo isn't really fond of dogs." He said nervously.

Allison still had that confused look on her face, Kendall was about to explain the truth but someone already beaten him to it, "Stop lying, Jett."

Jett, Jo and Kendall looked pass Allison while she turned her head to see Logan there standing with a lawyer by his side.

"Who are you?" Allison asked and Jett gulped nervously as Jo and Kendall was grinning like idiots.

"Logan Mitchell and I'm with Mr. Gener to send him," he paused, pointing to Jett, "To jail."

"Send my baby brother to jail?" she asked in confusion before titling her head in question, "Why?"

"For kidnapping," the lawyer said as he pushed his square up his nose, "And we have no idea what he has done to the woman yet."

Allison scratched her head with both annoyance and in question. She was annoyed because she has no idea the people around her was saying, "Kidnapping? Who did he kidnap?"

"Me!" Kendall said loudly. Logan quickly ran to him and undid the ropes, setting him free. He gave him a thankful nod before standing up and went to Jo's side, "And Jo."

"But I thought Jo was getting married to him and you were the best man?" she said. Jett was about to run but Logan gripped his forearm so tightly to prevent him from doing so. Even as a nerd, Logan still spends his time in the gym because of his best friends so he still had a fair amount of muscles on him.

"Please explain, Jett." Allison half-commanded and half-pleaded. Jett hang his head low in shame, even if he was a jerk, he still had a soft spot for his sister. After all, she was the one who took care of him all these years.

"Jo didn't exactly agree to marry me, I kidnapped her so she had no other choice and I also kidnapped Kendall because I saw him as a threat," he explained shamefully. She stared at him for a few moment, allowing the information to sink in.

"I know you love her but why would you go so far as to kidnapping her?" she asked, looking at her brother in the eyes. "Because I know that she doesn't love me back and I felt so attached to her because she had the same name as mom," he admitted. Allison shook her head in disappointment, "I'll visit you during your trial," she said to him softly before completely leaving the group of people.

"Come with me," Mr. Gener said as he took Jett's arm and Logan let go of him before allowing the lawyer to escort Jett to his car.

"We're finally free!" Jo exclaimed as she threw her hands around Kendall's neck. The boy gave her a big smile before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

**Review? Thankies!**


	13. No

**This is a quicker update than usual, this time thank my bestie! I was experiencing a heavy case of writer's block but I didn't want to disappoint her so sorry if this chapter is crap.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"Jo!" Camille exclaimed as she attacked her best friend in a hug, "Don't you dare worry me again." She said and Jo quickly returned the hug, happy to see the brunette.

"While, you two have your moment, me and Logan are going," Kendall said awkwardly, pulling Logan by the arm to leave but Camille quickly halted them, "Stop!"

Both of them paused before turning back to the two girls, "Are you two together or not?" she asked with a smirk when the two blondes started stammering.

"Nope... Why would you say… No!" they said, alternating between each phrase. Camille suppressed a giggle and Logan held back a chuckle.

"Logan and I are going to this new restaurant that opened up in town but I think you two deserved some celebration considering you two just got free," she said that when Logan shot her am pout but she gave him a reassuring wink.

"Yes or no?" she asked the two lovebirds. Jo and Kendall exchanged hesitant glances but Camille was grinning at both of them like they had no other choice, "Fine," they sighed in unison. Camille squealed as she shooed the boys away and pulled Jo into their dorm.

Logan quickly pulled Kendall out of the girl's dormitory building and into the boys' side, "Have you asked her out as your girlfriend or not?" the raven haired boy asked his best friend and Kendall shook his head sullenly.

"Are you going to ask her tonight?" he followed and Kendall shrugged, "I don't know to be honest."

Logan let out a sigh through his nose and pushed the blonde into the dorm they shared, "You better ask her tonight. Camille will kill me if I didn't convince you plus I worked hard on those reservations," he said in a mocked threatening tone.

"Okay then, what would I wear?" Kendall suddenly asked then Logan gave him a look of disbelief, "You sound like a girl and don't ask me!" he exclaimed as he sat on his bed and ordered flowers for his best friend.

* * *

"How about this dress, Camille?" Jo asked, looking away from the mirror to her best friend whose face was tucked under a magazine, "It looks great, Jo." Camille said, not even looking up from the reading material.

Jo huffed and marched to Camille bed and snatched the magazine from her hands, "Hey!" Camille exclaimed, reaching for it but Jo already threw it backwards, "Could you at least look at the dress before saying something?" Jo complained and Camille rolled her eyes as she jumped out of bed.

"Trust me, you already have Kendall's heart so you don't need fancy dresses to impress him," the brunette said as she shuffled to Jo's closet and took out a dress, "And wear this one."

Jo gaped at the dress, it was turquoise dress that had a V-shape in front, dipping to her chest but it showed enough cleavage to be flirt but it didn't screamed slut in any way possible. It reached up just above her knees.

"It looks perfect," she breathed as she took the dress from Camille's hand and quickly stripped the dress she was wearing and put on the new one. She admired herself at the mirror and smiled, "Thanks, you're a real life saver."

The brunette simply shoved her to the vanity chair and pulled out a curling iron, "Now hold still, I've got to make you look perfect," she told her as she plugged the object and started making perfect curls out of Jo's blonde locks. As soon as she was done, she took all of the hair and placed it at the side and held it up using a bobby pin, "Done."

Jo smiled at the mirror, feeling the soft curls beneath her finger tips as she picked up her various make-up and went to do it herself because Camille already had a sneezing fit.

"You're sick?" she asked and she put on some lipgloss on her pink lips.

"A little bit," the brunette sniffed, returning back to her spot on her bed, Jo threw her a box of tissues, "Thanks," she said, plucking one of the soft tissues and blew her nose.

"I hate to leave you while you're sick…" Jo said, turning to the brunette but Camille lifted a hand to stop her, "I'll be fine, I'll just call Logan," she said finally.

Jo pursed her lips before cocking her head to the side, "What's with you and Logan? Are you two dating or something?" she asked and Camille shook her head, "We're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, we don't need titles," the she shrugged when a knock on the door was heard.

"Go get him," Camille cheered and Jo offered her a small smile before grabbing her purse and heading to the door, "I'll be back later," she said over her shoulder and her best friend nodded at her direction.

Jo opened the door to see Kendall with a bouquet of flowers, "Hey," he smiled and Jo smiled back nervously, taking the flowers from his hands and shutting the door behind her.

They linked their arms and went to Kendall's car. He assisted her inside before climbing into the driver's seat and driving off, away from the school.

Kendall tapped nervously on the steering wheel as he drove while Jo was consciously fixing her hair. Both of them was a nervous wreck but for different purposes. Kendall was going to ask the most popular girl in school while Jo was going on a date with a guy he spent three days locked up in a room with.

"We're here," Kendall said, doing his best to make sure his voice didn't crack from his nervousness. Both of them went out at the same time and walked to the inside of the restaurant. The guy at the podium greeted them with a smile, "Do you have reservations?" he asked.

"Table for two from Mitchell," Kendall said, lifting two fingers and the guy nodded. Taking two menus before guiding them to one of the tables.

Both of them barely talked through the whole night. They ordered their food, ate and then just sat there in silence and frankly, Kendall was ready to ask her, nervous but at least ready.

"Jo, can I ask you something?" he said, clearing his throat. Jo looked up from her empty plate and tilted her head to the side, "Yes?"

He took a deep breath; he drank some water to calm his nerves before looking her in the eyes with seriousness mixed with a little anxiousness "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde beauty widened her eyes in shock before her lips curved down into a frown, "No."

* * *

**Just a little cliffhanger to spice things up. Review?**


	14. The Reason

**Happy Happy Happy Happy (Advanced) Birthday to my Bestie, Renee Anne! The girl you should mostly thank for my updates.**

**This is a super short chapter, it's more a filler for the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR.**

* * *

"What?!" Kendall asked abruptly, standing up from his chair and staring at the girl across from him in disbelief.

"I said no," Jo said simply, looking down sadly. "Why?" Kendall breathed, slowly sitting back down with sadness in his tone. Jo simply shook her head as a sign to drop the subject.

Kendall let out a sigh and gestured for their bill, he paid it and hand it over to the waiter before standing up and Jo followed obediently.

The car ride was nothing but painful. The silence hanging was unbearable and the fact that Kendall kept his eyes glued to the road was another factor, he wouldn't even glance at Jo's direction.

"Kendall, I'm sorry," Jo said softly as Kendall stopped in front of the girl's dormitory building, "I am too," he breathed. The blonde beauty frowned before kissing his cheek softly and climbing out of the car. She walked to the inside of the building without sparing her suitor a second glance.

She climbed up to her dorm and slid in the key before entering the room. The lights were off and the only source of light was the television where her best friend her lover was suited in front of. Camille's head was gingerly placed on Logan's shoulder as she dozed off while Logan's arm was wrapped around her and his attention was kept on the movie being watched.

"Hey," Jo greeted and Logan smiled at her. He turned off the TV before carrying Camille bridal style to her bed and tucked her in, "Good night," he said to the blonde before exiting the room.

Jo sighed and kicked off her heels before plopping down on her bed, she will surely get a mouthful from Camille early in the morning and frankly, she was too depressed to even change her clothes.

…

"She said what?!" Logan exclaimed as he shot out of his sitting position on his bed when Kendall finished explaining the night's occurrences.

"She said no," Kendall frowned, leaning against his bed post. He didn't know why Jo answered so negatively but it surely broke his heart, he was even too sad to remember the two letter word she said to reject him.

"What? Why? How?" Logan rambled, waving his arms for emphasis but Kendall lifted a hand to silence him," I don't know but I'm really tired so can we just drop this subject until the morning?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded sympathetically, "Good night, buddy."

* * *

"Josephine Taylor, wake up!" Camille screamed causing Jo to shoot up from her sleep to glare at her brunette best friend, "What?" she asked irritably with sleep laced in her voice.

"Why the hell did you reject Kendall last night?" she screeched and Jo rolled her eyes, "Isn't it too early in the morning to interrogate?" she asked before rolling back to her bed but Camille marched up to her and pulled off her blankets causing the cold air to hit her skin, "Goodness, you haven't even changed out of your dress?" she yelled and Jo grumbled incoherent words as she got out of her soft bed.

"First of all, stop yelling!" Jo exclaimed, "And second, how the hell did you know I rejected him?"

"Logan texted me," the brunette shrugged, shoving her phone in front of her best friend's face in emphasis, "And you still owe me an explanation."

"Let me take a shower first, just look at me," the blonde sighed as she took a pair of denim shorts and a comfy shirt before heading to the shower. She lasted about half an hour in there, contemplating about last night.

She got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair as she made herself a bowl of cereal before settling herself on the dining table, "Explain," Camille ordered as she sat across from her.

"You know I'm still afraid to love," Jo said sadly as she shoved a spoonful of cereal and milk into her mouth, "And asking me just after being kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend isn't exactly the best timing in the world," she told her.

"Jo, Kendall's never going to hurt you," Camille said in a comforting tone. Jo sighed, "I know," she muttered, finishing up her breakfast and placing her bowl into the sink, "I'm just not ready,"

"I understand," the brunette said reassuringly, "You want to let your mind drift away from this topic?" she asked and Jo nodded slowly.

"Great, let's go clubbing tonight!" Camille squealed as she marched her way to her closet, "Clubbing?" Jo blurted out as the brunette started to dig out through her clothes.

"I just turned eighteen a month ago and I don't think I'm ready for alcohol and…" Jo suddenly started to ramble causing Camille to let out a hearty laugh at her best friend's expense.

"You're quite forgetting that I don't turn eighteen in another two weeks," she reminded the blonde, "Plus I'm talking about that teen's nightclub owned by the father of one of the Woodside students," she explained, taking out a sequined tank top from her closet.

Jo's mouth formed into an 'O' shape in realization and blushed for her outburst, "I knew that," she said, clamping her mouth shut.

"Good girl, now go ready your outfit," she commanded and Jo obediently did so, heading her way to her closet while Camille took out her phone and started texting Logan.

* * *

"I want Jo!" Kendall complained and Logan chucked a pillow at his direction. The blonde has been complaining about how Jo rejected him last night and the raven haired boy was getting tired of it, "Shut up!" Logan exclaimed.

"Not until I can feel Jo's sweet lips on mine again," he complained once again and Logan was prepared to throw his chemistry book at his best friend when his phone beeped inside his pocket. He placed his thick book on the table and took out his phone to read the message sent to him by Camille.

_Me and Jo are going clubbing later. If you're as tired as I am of their dramatic love story, bring Kendall along._

He smirked at the message and replied a quick text of affirmation before shoving the device back into his pocket, "Okay buddy," Logan said, clapping his hands, "Want to go clubbing later so you can take your mind of little Josephine?"

Kendall lifted his head from his pillow and thought the suggestion for a while before nodding. "Great," Logan smiled before grabbing his book and started studying in hopes of blocking off Kendall's complaints.

* * *

**Like I said, it's very short!**

**Follow me on twitter: EndlessBTRLove**

**IG: rushingrusher**

**And my bestie's twitter: AnneBTRLover**

**I love y'all, Mwah! **


	15. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's came early for this story. I originally planned to upload this on Thursday when it's really Valentine's Day but I said to myself that I rarely to never get to go online when I have school and such so I uploaded this right now. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Jo and Camille got into the club quickly by showing their Woodside Academy ID. The music was blaring and strobe lights of different colors were flashing everywhere. Camille looked around in hopes of spotting her lover without Jo suspecting anything.

"It's loud in here!" Jo yelled over the music and Camille nodded in response. She spotted Kendall mop of blonde hair next to Logan's raven one. A grin made its way over her lips as she turned to her best friend, "I'm going to get a drink," she said she started scooting away, "Stay there," she commanded before subtly running off.

Logan looked around and saw the brunette beauty making her way to the bar. She gestured at his direction and pointed to where Jo was. He nodded subtly before turning his attention back to his best friend.

"Say buddy, I'm thirsty so I'm gonna get a drink," he said through the music before grabbing Kendall shoulders and glided him through the crowd until he was facing back to back with Jo, "Stay there," he commanded before stalking but not without earning a weird look from Kendall.

"Got them together?" Camille asked when Logan leaned against the bar next to her, "Yup," he nodded. Camille smiled as the two blondes looked around obviously clueless of what's going on around them, "So what now?" Logan asked her and Camille shrugged, "Let fate decide," she said before settling herself on the bar stool and Logan took the one next to her, "Two light beers please," Logan said, turning to the bartender. The man simply nodded and placed two bottles of the alcoholic drink in front of them.

"I don't drink," Camille said, shaking her head of disapproval. Logan chuckled and took a swig of the beer and gave her a sincere smile, "It won't hurt you. It's only the light kind and it's the only type of beer allowed in this place," he said reassuringly. The brunette gave him a hesitant look before taking the end of the bottle to her lips and taking a small sip. She felt the alcohol in her throat and she placed the beer bottle down, "Beer isn't really my type," she said but she gave him a look saying she promised that she'll finish the drink later.

The music changed into a slower paced. The club always did this every night for one hour to calm the crowd down. Jo and Kendall were still standing there in discomfort as their backs were turned from each other, unknown to each other's presence.

"Okay everybody, it's Henry Drewsey, your DJ for tonight!" a boy yelled from the DJ booth above. Bottles and cups were raised as a toast to the DJ change as he said some funny lines to keep the crowd entertained before mixing up some music.

"Henry?" Jo said in surprise, Henry Drewesy was one of her suitors – a very rich one, if she may add – and when Kendall heard her voice, he turned around, "Jo?" he asked and Jo turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison before realization kicked in, "Camille," Jo muttered the same time Kendall said, "Logan."

They both breathed out a sigh of frustration. They understood and appreciated their friends' efforts to get them together but thing were awkward between the two blondes. "Even if our friends arranged this meeting, I'm still glad I saw you,"

Jo looked down and frowned with tears forming in her eyes. She loved Camille like a sister but why can't she just accept that she wasn't ready to start a relationship and why was Logan so persistent to get his best friend together with her. She understood that Kendall liked her but he wasn't doing anything to stop him from doing so. He should have got the message she wasn't going to allow him to be her boyfriend.

"I can't," she in said in audible whisper, she gave him one look and Kendall's heart broke when he saw tears flowing down her cheeks. With that, she walked away without sparing her suitor another glance. The boy was frozen in spot with Jo's tearful face marked in his memory. It wasn't the first time he saw Jo cry but there was something in her eyes that made his heart ache. It wasn't tears from fright or sadness it was tears from a breaking heart and he couldn't help but feel at fault for it, if he didn't went along with Logan, she would be enjoying her night.

Meanwhile back at the bar, the couple saw as Jo walk to the exit and Kendall stare at nothingness, not even caring if he was getting bumped by the crowd dancing. Without a second thought, Camille slid off the bar stool she was sitting at and running after her teary best friend. Logan sighed and paid for the two beers and left the two unfinished bottles of the alcoholic drink on the bar for the bartender to get. He made his way to the shocked blonde at the middle of the dance floor, "It's okay," he said comfortingly as he directed him to the exit.

"She cried…" he breathed out, "Because of me," he said shaking his. Logan lowered him into his car and drove back to the Woodside. "She cried because of me and Camille," he admitted guiltily, "Don't blame yourself," he told her but Kendall wasn't listening, he still remember her pained face.

The two made it back to the school and I silence, they walked back to their dorm. As soon as he entered the room, Kendall fell into bed and Logan just sighed and allowed his best friend to contemplate as he prepared for bed.

…

The sun peeked through the curtains, waking Kendall up. He got out of bed and noticed he was still wearing the clothes he wore last night at the club. He looked around and saw Logan setting up breakfast for him, his best friend lifted his head and gave him a look of sympathy before returning back to cooking scrambled eggs.

The blonde scooped up some clean clothing and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. After that he settled himself on the table and Logan placed a tray of toast, bacon and eggs, fruit salad and orange juice. "What's with the big breakfast?" Kendall asked as he picked up his fork and started munching on his meal, "I guess you just needed something to make you feel better," the raven haired boy shrugged. Kendall nodded as he finished his breakfast in silence.

"Logan," he suddenly said and the mention boy looked at him, gesturing him to continue talking, "What should I do?"

Logan knew well what he meant, he was talking about his problem with Jo, "I don't know," he said honestly as he shrugged, "But you made a promise that you'll win her heart back before school started, "and if you checked your calendar, Valentine's Day is in four days."

"That's it!" Kendall said, shooting up from his seat that caught Logan surprise, "I'll surprise her every day until Valentine's Day."

Logan nodded unconsciously before slowly standing up before his best friend made another spontaneous move and took his jacket before heading to the door, "That's nice buddy now I'm going to head to the mall and get something for Camille," he said, "You know, for Valentine's Day," he said and Kendall also took his jacket, "I'm coming with you."

It wasn't a question but more of a statement and Logan did nothing more than shrug and allowed Kendall to do anything he wants. As long as he isn't emoting at the corner of their dorm then it's fine with him.

* * *

**_Monday, February 11_**

Jo and Camille walked together to school. Jo cooled off a little bit but she wasn't back to normal and she was still a little depressed. Camille tried to comfort her as much as possible up to the point she had never left her side.

"Camille!" they heard Logan hollered. They looked at his direction and Logan gestured for her to come over to him. The brunette was a little hesitant but Jo gave her an assuring nod, "Go, I'll just go to my locker. I'll meet you at homeroom," she said to her and Camille gave her a soft smile before heading to her lover.

The blonde walked alone to her locker and missed the feeling of Kendall tagging along with her everywhere but she ignored those feelings. She twisted in her locker combination and opened the metal door and was surprised when red balloons floated out from it.

"What the…?" she asked as she saw a note sitting on top of her English book,

_'A hundred hearts would be too few too carry all my love for you.'_

She smiled at the corny but sweet note and looked at the red balloons at the floor. A few of them were heart shaped but she liked it. She gathered them all and placed them back in her locker for her to bring back to her dorm after school. She took out her books and made her way to her homeroom classroom.

Though she was clueless who left those balloons in her locker.

…

**_Tuesday, February 12_**

As Jo entered her homeroom, she was quickly greeted by Mercedes Griffin, a classmate of hers that she considered as an acquaintance because they did multiple projects together, "Jo, I'm so jealous!" she exclaimed and Jo looked at her weirdly then she noticed a box on her desk.

She made her way there and dropped her bag on her chair and looked at the box, it was chocolates. She opened the heart shaped box and there was a not at the back of the top,

_'Chocolates are sweet but nothing is sweeter than your smiles.'_

Another sweet quote and surely enough, the person who left these chocolates was the same person who filled her locker with balloons yesterday because it had the same hand writing.

A smile crept on her lips as she took out a piece of chocolate and popped it in her mouth. She closed the box again and placed it safely in her bag.

Still, she didn't know who the person was that was giving her these gifts.

…

**_Wednesday, February 13_**

Jo was a little disappointed that she didn't find a present in her locker or on her desk. The only that she received was a note that said to go to the library during lunch and borrow the book 'War and Peace'.

As if she had nothing else to do, she went to the library and searched for the mentioned book with the note clasped in her hands.

She found the book in the romance section which is weird because she usually came across this book in the historical section. She walked up to the librarian and took out her library card and asked to borrow the book.

The woman behind the desk looked at her before smiling. She took the book and checked it out then as the librarian was doing her job, Jo observed the library. A few students were reading but some were just flirting and from where she was standing, she can see a couple making out in the mystery section.

"Here you are, child," the woman said and Jo reached out for her book but was surprised when her hand brushed on something soft. She looked down to where her hand was and smile in awe as she saw the red rose on top of the book. She looked at the librarian but she was already gone.

Jo took the book and settled herself on one of the seats inside the library. She flipped through the pages and a note fell from one of the pages. She picked it up and read it,

_'I love a rose that's as red as your lips and as enchanting as your beauty'_

Another sweet note from her secret admirer along with another gift. She took a whiff of the rose and savored its smell.

…

**_Thursday, February 14, Valentine's Day_**

Jo fixed her makeup and hair alone in her dorm. Camille already left after Logan showed up with a dozen roses. She didn't mind as she gave her best friend the day to be with her boyfriend considering it's the day of love though she was a little anxious to see if her secret admirer will show up today.

Her phone lit up, signaling a text. She picked it up and it was a text from Kendall and she froze. She haven't seen Kendall since the night at the club and it was Valentine's Day so she can't predict what this text contain.

'_Look outside your window'_

Were the only words that were sent to her. She reread the text like it was the oddest thing in the world. The girl's dormitory building was the last in the line of buildings found in Woodside Academy so there was nothing to see other than a field of green grass when looking from the windows.

She went to her window and pulled back the curtains and looked in surprise to see Kendall standing there, looking up at her. On the grass were a message made out of red rose petals that was surrounded by a heart that was also made with rose petals.

_I'm Sorry_

_I Love You_

_Please Be My Valentine_

Jo gasped and without thinking, she ran out of her dorm and down to the ground floor of the building. She charged out and into Kendall's waiting arms. He smiled at her and hugged her tightly, picking her up from the ground and spinning her around.

"Were you the one who was sending me those notes?" she asked and he nodded honestly before putting her down, "So, will you be my valentine?" he nervously asked.

With her arms still around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him. Kendall's green eyes widen in shock but it slowly closed and he found himself kissing back. The pulled back for air and Jo smiled at him, "Does that answer your question?"

Kendall nodded before he remembered something, he peeled himself away from her and reached for his pocket and took out a red box. Jo looked at it with curiosity and Kendall opened it in front of her to reveal a silver heart shaped pendant with her name engraved on it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she pulled her hair to the side so Kendall can put it on her. As the necklace clasped she said, "I love you."

He never felt happier than he was now. He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "I love you too."

* * *

**So what do you think? Pathetic ending, I know, but this story isn't over yet (though I want it to be). Review please!**

**P.S. Please read my one-shot 'A Little Chat'**

**I love you guys xx**


	16. Mr and Mrs Taylor

**How many apologies do I owe you guys? Ohmygosh, I'm so freaking sorry! Don't worry, summer is approaching to where I live and we'll have updates more frequently and if we're lucky enough, we'll be able to finish this story before June 10, which is when I'll be going back to school.**

**But first we need to list the we need to tell in this story:**

**1. Family Day (If this confuses you, please refer to chapter 5)**

**2. Graduation**

**3. Kendall's surprise (I'm not going to tell what it is)**

**4. The celebration after Kendall's surprise (That's the only hint I'll give you about no. 3)**

**If you have any other things you want me to write about then just place them as a review. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Everything died down after the whole Valentine's Day escapade but now Jo's eyes were twice their normal sized as she gaped at her best friend, " You've got to be kidding. The universe is playing some cruel trick!" she screeches.

Camille flinched at this but remained her composure – it was like their roles were reversed. She watched as the blonde paced back and forth inside their dorm, "How could I forget such a thing?" Jo scolded herself as she started pulling at her golden locks.

"It's not your fault," said the brunette in attempt to calm her down, "I mean, who wouldn't forget after being kidnapped and getting the biggest surprise from your suitor on the day of love?" she pointed out and when those words escaped her lips, Jo suddenly panicked more, "They can't find out about Kendall!"

Camille looked at her quizzically then I knock was heard. She moved to open but her eyes never left Jo. When she opened the wooden door, the two quickly stopped breathing.

There stood Mr. and Mrs. Taylor.

"Mother, Father?" Jo asked, doing her best not to stutter. She was already at the point of fainting judging from the fact that she was a lot paler compared to before Camille opened the door. Tension quickly filled the air and the four of them were aware of it.

"Hello to you too, Josephine," the adult woman said curtly as she and her husband stepped inside the dormitory. Camille slowly closed the door when they did, as if she was still processing the whole thing in her brain.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked her parents with both curiosity and fear laced in her voice. She already knew the answer but she wanted it confirm, "We're here for family day, of course," her mother said.

Jo looked like a carbon copy of her mother. She inherited her blonde hair, brown eyes and even the same wicked smile. There was no doubt that Jo will grow up looking just like her mother, much to her distaste.

"But isn't it tomorrow?" she then chuckled nervously. Her father gave her a stern look but still stayed silent and allowed his wife to do all the talking, "Yes but we want to make sure the boys of Woodside are good enough for a daughter of a Taylor," she said with her red lips curling into a smile, "We're going to find you the perfect husband. Somebody rich and intelligent," she said with glee.

Jo gaped at her mother and so did Camille. It was the biggest shock of her life and all of her assumptions since her sister got married against her will – her parents will arrange her marriage too.

Suddenly, Kendall popped into her mind. How could that sweet boy take this news if the person who's going to get married is still in the process of digesting all of the information?

"Are you already seeing somebody, Josephine?" Mrs. Taylor asked. Jo froze and her palms were suddenly sweaty. She had to lie, if she said that she was already dating Kendall, they wouldn't approve of him. She has to shape him up into somebody her parents would appreciate.

"Yes?" she said in more of a question than a statement. She looked at her father to see he had one eyebrow raised and eyed her suspiciously, "Can we meet him?" her mother inquired.

"No!" Jo replied a little too quickly than should. She can feel her father's suspicion growing more into the air and it was like it was going to swallow her, "I mean, he's busy studying and all but you can both meet him tomorrow," I said, plastering a big fake smile on my face.

"Excellent," the older version of Jo said as she walked to the door, "Bring him to us at the Art's Building tomorrow at two in the afternoon, sharp," she said in authority before the door quickly shut.

Both girls released a breath that they had no idea that they were holding, "Are you freaking insane?" Camille suddenly yelled at her best friend.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I got myself into," she snapped but then gulped, she was in so much trouble, "You've got to help me, Cam," she suddenly pleaded. The brunette sighed but nodded nonetheless, she couldn't allow her best friend to walk down the aisle with somebody she didn't love.

Jo smiled and gave her a quick hug, "No we need to tell Kendall," Camille said but Jo quickly shook her head, "I don't want him to know how I come into terms with my parents," she mumbled and she was pained to see Camille's disapproving look but the brunette didn't say anything.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Camille asked sternly and Jo flinched. She fidgeted with so much distress in her eyes; Camille's gaze softened and gave Jo a hug, "I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot with those parents," she soothed and Jo savored it.

The door suddenly opened and both girls looked at the doorway and exchanged a look when Kendall stood there with a big smile on his face, "Hey girlfriend," he said happily before he stole Jo from Camille to give a hug of his own.

"Hey," Jo droned out uneasily. Camille nudged her on the ribs, silently telling her to act more normal. Jo cleared her throat before smiling at her boyfriend, "Hey boyfriend." She greeted back.

Kendall laughed as he swooped in to capture her lips. Jo kissed back, trying to savor for their time together was quickly decreasing. When they pulled away, Kendall was already glowing and Jo smiled at him because she found this adorable.

She looked pass Kendall and saw Camille gave her a sympathetic look. She also dreaded tomorrow, she had to introduce Kendall to her parents and she can finally kiss her only happiness goodbye.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked directly into her eyes. Jo shook her head and gave him another fake smile, "Just anxious for family day tomorrow," she said and anxious is the right word but it's not anxious in a good way.

Kendall nodded in understand, "When can I meet your parents?" he beamed and she stiffened. Kendall wanted to meet her parents when it's obvious they were going to get rid of him, "Tomorrow, two in afternoon," she recited the instructions of her mother to him.

The blonde boy nodded, "Well, I better go," he said and he marched out of their dorm.

Jo snapped her eyes back to her best friend, "What do I do?" she asked with horror laced in her voice.

Camille shrugged but she pulled out her phone and situated it on a dock, "Music never failed to calm you down," she said as she reminisced how the blonde could calm down with the soft melodies that music offers her. It was a long time since it happened but it never hurts to try.

She tapped on shuffle and what a bad timing for Katy Perry's Teenage Dream to play.

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Jo fell back into her bed with a groan and Camille scrambled to turn of the song. When she did, she smiled at Jo with apology, "We're going out for ice cream instead," she told her and Jo gave her a thumb up in approval.

* * *

**When I finish this story, I'm going on hiatus.**

**Review Please :)**


	17. Hate Me

**Hey guys! I'm stuck in my room right now because I have the chicken pox which really sucks but having nothing to do, I typed a new chapter for this story of mine. **

**I typed this on my laptop which isn't really what I'm used to so forgive me for more typos than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR.**

* * *

"Oh god no!" Jo screamed at her boyfriend, waving her hands in emphasis. Kendall looked at her with a confgused face, "What?"

"Your outfit," she pointed out, "I think its nice enough," he shrugged. It was nothing special because he was wearing a Woodside sweatshirt and jeans topped of with his favorite pair of vans.

Jo was dressed in an opposite manner thought. She was wearing a red tights dress that hugged her curves and went down to her thighs, she wore a generous amount of makeup and her hair was straightened with a flat iron. She had a pair of peep toe black heels on her feet and a silver pair of earing dangling from her earlobes.

"Kendall, my parents won't think that way," she told him, "They're very strict and we only have," she paused for a moment to glance at her wrist watch, "Twenty minutes to get you fixed."

Today was the Family day for Woodside Academy and families of the students were freely walking around the campus. Jo's parents were still there and the blonde only had to twenty minutes until 2 o'clock and she was freaking out that her boyfriend dressed so casually.

She grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him back to his dorm. Logan was already out of their dorm and was most likely being introduced to Camille's parents. The brunette had no problem about worrying if her parents would approve of him or not considering he was a shoe-in for valedictorian.

Jo yanked open what she assumed was Kendall's closet and took out a dress shirt and pants, "Wear these," she ordered, throwing the articles of clothing to him. He caught them with ease and moved to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out and blew out a stary piece of hair that fell on his eyes, "We have to do something about that mop of hair," Jo said but she looked down at his shoes.

"No," Kendall said, knowing what his girlfriend was thinking, "Vans and only vans," he chuckled and she frowned but nodded nonetheless.

She took out a comb and found some wax laying around the room, "Sit," she told him, patting his bed. He obediently did so, "What are your parents like?" he suddenly asked as Jo started to slick back his hair, "Strict."

"You already told me that," he said to her. She sighed as she finished up her work on her boyfriend's hair then sat down beside him, "If they don't like you then we might never see each other again," she said with a solemn tone and her expression softening, confusing Kendall even more.

He reached and took her hand in his, "I won't let that happen," he reassured her, placing a soft kiss on her forhead. Jo smiled before standing up, "Let's go."

Kendall followed her like a lost puppy. They reached the Art's Building with a few minutes to spare, "Look Kendall, I'm sorry if they're a little harsh but that's just the way they are," she informed him, "Please do this," she reached up and cupped his face, "For me… for us."

Kendall placed his hand on top of hers and nodded, leaning in to her touch, "I love you," he whispered and she smiled in return, "I love you too."

"There's my lovely daughter," a voice boomed and the couple quickly seperated, placing a safe distance in between them. The beautiful woman known as Jo's mother was running up to them and her heels didn't even cause her a slight wobble. Her husband was behind her trail, still wearing the same nonchalant expression.

"Mother," she said, plastering a smile on her face. The woman quickly engulfed the younger version of herself into a hug. Kendall almost gaped at Mrs. Taylor's likeness in appearance to her daughter. It was like they were twins and the only way you differentiate one from the other was the fact that the latter looked a lot younger.

When he looked at his girlfriend's father though, he internally gulped. He could sense the aura of authority from him and he simply allowed his energetic and talkative wife do everything.

"Father," Jo acknowledged when her moter finally pulled back and Mr. Taylore only nodded in response to her greeting. He ran his eyes through the Kendall's appearance and stopped when he spotted his red vans.

Jo sent a silent prayer that those shoes wouldn't affect her parent's judgement over her boyfriend. She knew the consequences if they didn't approve – they were going to force her into an arranged marriage.

"Is this your boyfriend, Josephine?" Mrs. Taylor asked when her eyes landed on Kendall. Jo nodded and the adult walked closer to him and he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," he said nervously and in a heartbeat, the face of Jo's mother was so close to his that he could see the fine details of her wrinkles.

She gave him a once over before retreating her face, making Kendal release his breath that he didn't know he was holding, "Well at least he had good eyes. Green would be a lovely trait for us," she chirped, "How about we talk about this over coffee?" she suggested, looking to Kendall.

Beads of sweat traveled down his forehead and looked at Jo for help, 'That would be lovely," his girlfriend mouthed and he repeated her exact words. Mrs. Taylor nodded in apporvaly before looping her arm into her husband's, "Let's go then," she said as she and Mr. Taylor walked ahead.

"Remember to talk formally to my mother," she whispered so her parents wouldn't hear, "What about your dad?" he asked when they started to walked behind the adult couple, "He doesn't talk much unless it's really necessary," she shrugged.

They reached a small café that was located inside the school that run by the headmaster's wife. Students come there all the time and is used to pack but since it was Family Day, there only a few people inside. The group of four found a table and ordered four cups of coffee, "I would also like a slice of chocolate cake," Kendall said to the waitress and Mrs. Taylor made a face of disgust, "I hate chocolate."

Jo started to massage her temples when Kendall muttered an apology to her mother. Mrs. Taylor leaned into the table to speak to Kendall, "What's yout name, my boy?" she asked and his voice got stuck in his throat, "K-Kendall Knight," he stuttered and Mrs. Taylor lifted her brow.

When their coffee arrived, Kendall prevented himself from getting his cup, seeing that his hands were trembling and there was a possibility he might spill his coffee when he lifted his cup. He did take a big bite out of his chocolate cake, the sweet taste made him relax more.

"What are your plans for college, Kendall?" Mrs. Taylor asked, sipping her coffee after mixing some cream and sugar into it.

Kendall stopped in the midst of chewing. He just received a hockey scholarship to the University of Minnesota – the school he always dreamed of. The frightening question was if Jo's parents approved of a hockey head.

"I've received a scholarship for a university I like," he told them but leaving the part that it was about hockey. Mrs. Taylor looked impress for a minute, "What university?" she asked next, "University of Minnesota," he responded with ease. It wasn't a poor university so it was a safe answer.

"Why do you like that school? Why not Harvard or Stanford or even Yale?" she fired back and Kendall knew that the interrogation would start some time soon, "It's my father's hometown and that's where he used to study."

"Speaking of your father, where is he and your family?" he asked and that's when Kendall's expression turned grim, "They're not here?"

"Why not?" she asked and Jo wanted her to stop then and there, he knew little about Kendall's family but she knew it wasn't good, "We're not exactly in the best terms," he replied, "Meaning?" Mrs. Taylor inquiured.

This was getting more difficult for Kendall. He talked very little about his family andf everytime he did, it always made him depress. Yesterday, his father called in and told him that he couldn't make it there because he was worked up in a murder case. His mother told him long ago that she couldn't be there and he didn't exactly placed any hope in his sister.

"Could I be excuse for a moment?" he asked and Mrs. Taylor smirked, knowing that she found a weak spot, "Why, you haven't even touched your coffee yet," she told him but he already to stood up, "Excuse me," he told them before dropping his napkin on the table that he sued to wipe his mouth and headed out of the café.

"Was that really necessary?" Jo gaped at her parents after her boyfriend left and she was ready to run after him, "Josephine, you deserve better."

The said girl looked at them in disbelief, "Mother, I like him very much," she told them but her mother just shook her head, "I'm sure my friend's son would love to have you as his fiance," she informed her before she and her husband stood up, "We're doing this for your own good, Josephine."

* * *

"Kendall, I feel horrible looking at you right now," Logan muttered as he watched his best friend lay down in his bed, his face buried in his pillow, "Her parents hate me."

"Hate is such a strong word," Logan coughed but sighed when Kendall didn't made a move to lift his face up.

The raven haired boy returned half an hour ago and he surely didn't expect his blonde friend to be moping around and when he started talk to him, he laid face down on his bed, refusing to face him. He did mutliple attempts to cheer him up and he always reply with the same statement, 'her parents hate me.'

"Look buddy, you need to cheer up. Graduation is within a week and soon enough, you'll forget about Jo," Logan said but it only made Kendall sadder, "I don't want to forget about her," he cried and Logan flinched to hear so much gried in his best friend's voice.

At least it's no longer 'her parents hate me," he thought.

Kendall rose from his laying position and looked at the raven haired boy, "If Camille ever leaves you, will you be able to forget her?" he asked and his best friend automatically shook his head, "See?"

Once his point was taken, he lay back down on his bed but this time, he was staring at the white ceiling. A few boxes were already laying around the room, full of the boys' belongings. It was a week before graduation and the seniors just finished with their finals, the school made sure of it before Family Day happens to reduce the stress of their students.

Graduates also started to clear their dorms and the dorm that the two best friends shared was already half empty, save for some clothing and a few furniture along with some food.

"What am I going to do?" Kendall groaned, burrying his face in his hands.

"Win her," Logan replied simply, "That's the only thing you've been doing since the first day of classes."

* * *

**We have two chapters to go plus an epilogue!**


	18. Graduation

**I'm hurrying on uploads right now so I can get this story done by May 10 so I can say that this story has been running for a year. I just got back home and I'm seriously tired from my flight so I'm not in my senses when I typed this. My dad is extremely disappointed because my English grade turned from an A+ to an A-. Sometimes I hate being in the honors class because your parents expect so much from you.**

**This is second to the last chapter before the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

Colors of blue and white was scattered everywhere of Woodside Academy. It wasn't your ordinary day but it was graduation day for all the seniors. Girls went to the salon to get their hair and makeup done while boys were a little more chilled.

Family members flocked to the said schools to watch their sons and daughters climb up the stage and accept the product of their hard work for the past four years.

Usually, the crying comes after the ceremony when it was time for the students to part ways but a certain blonde was bawling inside her dorm and her brunette best friend was rubbing circles around her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"It would be all over," Jo cried as she plucked another tissue from the box and blew her nose, "I wouldn't be able to see Kendall ever again."

Camille frowned as she sat inside the empty dorm room next to Jo. They were both in their dresses and togas, ready to head to the gym when it was time. It was a good thing Jo decided to use water proof makeup or else her face would look like a complete disaster for the ceremony.

"It would alright," Camille cooed as she hugged her, "Come on, put a brave face. Don't let your parents think that they got to you."

Jo pulled back and nodded, she wiped the remaining tears in her eyes and nodded, "What will happen to you and Logan?" she sniffled and then blew her nose with another tissue, "He's going to Stanford and I'm attending the University of California, Berkeley to keep him close by," she explained.

"You're lucky," Jo mumbled. Camille gave her a comforting smile, "Let's go to the gym?" the brunette offered and Jo stood up, followed by Camille. They went out of their empty dorm then out of their dormitory building, making their way to the gym.

"Josephine!" they heard Mrs. Taylor call out. Both of them turned around at the same time to see the woman waving around and were standing next to her husband and Camille's parents.

The duo approached the small group of adults and Camille's parents hugged her daughter. Jo awkwardly wrapped her arms around her mother when the woman attacked her with a big bear hug. When both girls were free of their parents' grasp, Mrs. Taylor took out her camera, "Let me take your picture, girls," she smiled.

Jo and Camille stood next to each other and plastered big smile on their faces, Mrs. Taylor clicked her camera and gave the two a thumb up, "We're going to find our seats," Mrs. Roberts said, pulling the rest of her company to the area of where the families of the graduates were assigned to be seated.

The blonde's eyes wandered around the gym and landed at a particular boy who shares the same hair color as her. Kendall was chatting with what she presumed was his parents and little sister. He lifted his gaze and her breath hitched when their eyes met.

She didn't dare to tear her gaze away from him, it may be the last time she'll be lost in those endless pools of green.

"Jo, I'll be going to Logan," Camille whispered and her best friend only nodded in response. Camille squeezed her shoulder, as a form of support before walking away. The brunette was aware of the fact that Jo was having eye contact with Kendall and was presently lost in her and the boy's little bubble.

* * *

Kendall nervously fixed his tie and ran some gel so his blonde locks will be styled appropriately. He put on his blue toga and perched his graduation cap on his head. He turned to his best friend who was already dressed and was currently texting with his phone, "How do I look?" Kendall asked.

"Fine," Logan said, looking up from his phone for a second before turning back to tapping on the screen. The blonde sighed before moving to the window to take the last view of Woodside Academy. He spotted a mixture of students wearing blue and white togas.

"I'm nervous," Kendall mumbled softly but it was loud enough to be heard by his best friend who finally looked up from his phone. He stood up and pocketed his phone then marched to Kendall's side, "Don't be, I'll be here to support you," he reassured but Kendall kept his gaze outside.

"Thanks," he finally said after a long silence with a soft smile. Logan gestured to the door, "Shall we?" he offered and the blonde moved away from the window. Both of them made their way to the door, they got outside and took one final look to the place they were holed up in for the past four years. Kendall did the honors of closing the door and it clicked, meaning it was locked.

The two seniors walked down the hall and into the elevator. It made some noises and was covered with vandalism of different students throughout the years but the boys became attached to it. As the elevator doors opened, they entered the lobby. They said their goodbyes to some of their acquaintances and were soon joined by James and Carlos.

"Are you nervous, Kendall?" James asked and Carlos suddenly piped in, "Of course he's nervous, he's going to-" before Carlos could finish his sentence, Kendall already clapped a hand over his mouth, "I don't want the whole campus to know!" he scolded the Latino and Carlos nodded before prying his hand away.

The four made small talk as they walked down the path to the gym. Kendall immediately spotted his family and he froze. The other three felt Kendall stiffen and followed his gaze and all of them paused as well.

The Knight family stood in the midst of parents congratulating their sons and daughters. Mr. Knight wore a suit and had his hair slick back while his wife was adorning an elegant mint green dress and Katie, his little sister, stood there dressed in a white dress. Katie was scheduled to enroll as a freshman next year and her parents' decided to bring her along with her brother's graduation so she could have a first look of the prestigious school.

"Good luck," Logan said and each boy gave their blonde friend a pat before finding their respective parents. Taking a big gulp, Kendall started to walk to his family. Katie quickly saw Kendall and caught their parents' attention who also twisted their heads to where their son is walking.

With a shaky greeting, Kendall finally relaxed under his parents' gaze. They started small talk like how he got accepted to University of Minnesota. He looked up from staring at his shoes and he suddenly paused in talking, his eyes quickly fell into Jo's chocolate brown ones.

His palms started to sweat and he was afraid that she will look away but to his relief, she didn't. They just stared at each other and through her eyes, Jo was apologizing. If the girl's eyes were so full of emotion, Kendall's were empty. He was hurt yet he didn't want to hate Jo, he loves her too much to do so.

"Kendall, are you listening?" His mother snapped and he nodded numbly. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away from hers and focused his attention back to his mother, "We'll be going to our seats now, looks like the ceremony is starting," she said, pulling her husband with her.

"She's really pretty, Kendall," Katie said and he gaped at his little sister, "You saw that?" he asked and she nodded. The two siblings didn't really have a healthy relationship but they weren't fighting. They simply ignored each other and decided to stay out of the other one's way.

"I'll be going now," she announced before walking around Kendall to join her parents.

When he looked around to find Jo, she was already being dragged by Camille to their seats. Logan appeared next to him, "Let's go," he said and Kendall followed him.

Hours later, it was finally time for the senior class representative's speech. The school decided that it would be the valedictorian who would do this but Kendall begged for him to do it instead. After hearing him out, Logan finally agreed and talked to the dean. The dean wasn't pleased but he said he would do anything for his star student so he agreed but Logan was still assigned to do his own speech.

The crowd clapped their hands as Logan stepped off of the podium, took a bow and proceeded to walk down the stage and back to his seat in between Kendall and James where Carlos was seated next to James.

"Thank you Mr. Mitchell for that inspiring speech. Let's give another round of applause to Logan Mitchell, batch 2013's valedictorian," the dean announced and the people clapped once again. The dean cleared his throat before speaking again, "And now, let us listen to the chosen senior class representative, Mr. Kendall Knight.

A soft round of applause erupted as Kendall stepped onstage and on the podium. He scanned the room and he found his friends who were giving him encouraging smiles then to his parents who had the same monotone look on their faces to his sisters who had the ends of her lips tugging into a smile. He spotted Jo's parents and their hard stared then to Camille who had a smile on her face then finally to Jo. She had her head down low, as if she didn't want to hear him.

"My dear batch mates," he started, "We are here to finally end the hard work we placed in to learning all sorts of knowledge given to us by our teachers," he continued before stealing a glance at the teachers who were seated behind him.

"But I'm here to talk about our fun experiences in high school," he said then laughter erupted from the crowd, "Do you remember that day before classes started and you spilled your coffee on me," he said then whispers started. People were confused but Jo's head suddenly shot up and finally held gaze with Kendall once again.

They haven't talked since that day at the café and truthfully, it has been killing her.

"And then time we went to breakfast together," he chuckled to himself, "I could never forget about our first date. We went to this fancy restaurant and I had my friends act as our waiter and violinist," he laughed.

Carlos and James also chuckled, remembering how Kendall went to their dorm to ask them to help woe the most popular girl in school.

"But I'll tell you a secret," he said and Camille smirked, "Our best friends also went out on a date that day," he said and Jo quickly turned to Camille, "You had your first date with Logan that night and you didn't tell me?" she gasped at her best friend but the brunette only laughed in response.

The crowd was still unaware of what Kendall was talking about but they were sure it was directed to someone in particular so they just listened.

"Your birthday was something really special. I finally got to kiss the girl of my dreams," he admitted and 'aww's erupted from most of the girls while Jo blushed.

Kendall tapped his chin to think of other memories he and the blonde beauty he had together, "I remember our little encounter with your ex."

A shiver ran up through Jo's spine as she remembers the time when Jett kidnapped the both of them. She was distressed for days and she was glad that he was already behind bars.

"That disappointing moment when you said no when I asked you to be my girlfriend," he chuckled, "But the happiest moment when you said yes on Valentine's Day."

"How could I not?" Jo muttered so only Camille can hear her. The brunette laughed next to her and spotted the same necklace given to her by Kendall on that day. It was safely clasped around her neck and the silver pendant shone when the light was perfectly angled.

Kendall turned his eyes to Jo's parents, "How about that time when you introduced me to your parents?" he said and Mrs. Taylor matched his hard look with a glare of her own, "I could never forget that."

Jo's mood suddenly turned but Camille gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"The thing is, this year was absolutely memorable and I was glad I spent it with you," he confessed before taking in a deep breath. He slammed his hand down on the podium before shouting, "I love you, Jo! I don't want to live another day without saying you're mine!" he yelled and gasped erupted from the crowd.

Both Jo and Camille's jaws dropped to the floor and Mrs. Taylor was already shooting daggers at the boy onstage, "You go, dude!" his three friends shouted, standing up from their seats to yell encouragements at him.

"Josephine Taylor…" he trailed off before taking another deep breath, "Please marry me."

Carlos let out a wolf whistle and all eyes turned to Jo. She quickly looked at Camille who smiled at her, "Go, your heart wants him," she said and Jo quickly stood up, her chair squeaking.

She ran to the stage and was in Kendall's arm, "Yes, I'll marry you," she cried, placing a kiss on his lips.

Cheers erupted and Camille made her way to the trio. Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "A happy ending?" he asked and Camille leaned into him, taking in his warmth, "A happy ending."

"Josephine Taylor, get off of that stage right now!" Mrs. Taylor yelled and the gym was suddenly silent. Logan's smile faltered, "Or not," he added but his girlfriend only smirked, "I'm not so sure about that."

The two lovers pulled away from each other and Jo slowly walked to her mom, "Mother, I respect you a lot," she said, "But I love Kendall and I know he'll take care of me."

Mrs. Taylor glared at her daughter, "You're no child of mine," she sneered before turning her heel and marched out of the gym with her husband right behind her.

"Where's my ring?" Jo chuckled and Kendall produced a red velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring with a gold band, "It was my grandmother's," he smiled, slipping it into her ring finger.

Jo admired the jewel resting on her finger before looking up at Kendall, "I love you," she whispered, leaning into him, "I love you too," he whispered before planting his soft lips on hers once again.

* * *

**Kudos to all who know where I got the way Kendall proposed.**

**I'll say that on the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Won Her

**Excuse me while I cry, somebody please get me the tissues! Winning her is finally over but we still have an epilogue which shall be uploaded on May 10, the anniversary of this story.**

**What would you expect from the epilogue? A very long speech from me.**

* * *

**_A year later…_**

Jo stared at herself at the mirror. Her hair was carefully styled so it was up and out of her face. She was in her white robe with her gown hang on the rack along with the dresses of her bridesmaids.

"Something new," Stephanie giggled as she handed a pair of diamond earrings to Jo. The blonde beauty smiled at her before putting them on, "I was looking for those," she laughed.

Lucy then sat next to her, "Something old," she said as she slipped a sapphire ring on Jo's finger. She smiled down at the ring resting on her finger; it was her engagement ring which Kendall said that it was from his grandmother.

"Something borrowed," Camille then said next, hooking a gold necklace around her neck, "Camille, I couldn't," Jo hesitated but her best friend only shook her head, "Come on, it's your special day," she smiled but Jo scrunched her brows together, "But it was a gift from your brother," she muttered.

The brunette only stayed silent before letting a sigh escape her lips, "Jo, I want you to wear it. Just return it to me after," she told her. Camille's brother was a soldier and passed away when Camille was thirteen. He and the brunette had a close knit sibling relationship and he was more favored by her parents so their whole family grieved when he died in battle.

"Last but not the least," Lucy smiled, showing her a light blue box. Jo took it from her hands and took of the lid, revealing a charm bracelet. Each charm was gold except for three that was embellished with sapphires, "Something blue," her three friends said in synch.

Jo gingerly took out the bracelet and clasped it around her wrist, "Each blue charm represent each of us," Stephanie explained and Jo admired it, "Thank you," she said before they all shared a group hug.

"Time to get dressed," Camille announced before strutting to the rack which all of their dresses hung. They all squealed before marching up to get ready for the wedding.

* * *

Kendall tied his bow tie before straightening his suit. He turned around and sighed at his relax groomsmen. James and Carlos were busy with a video game and Logan was unsurprisingly, reading a book.

"Do I look good?" he asked and without looking up, his three friends nodded. He groaned and fell back into the sofa, "Relax dude, you look great," Logan reassured as he lifted his eyes from the words in his book for a mere second.

A knock on the door was heard and Logan placed down his book on the coffee table before moving to open the door. He swung the door open to reveal his beautiful girlfriend, "Hey," he smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"It's show time boys," she announced before kissing Logan's cheek and went back to Jo's hotel room.

James and Carlos turned off the game console along with the TV. Logan remained by the door, waiting for the rest of them to get out. The problem was, Kendall wasn't moving. He was frozen on the spot he was seated on the sofa.

"Kendall?" James asked cautiously, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face, "He's stuck," Carlos concluded with a nod.

The three boys moved to make the groom stand up which was a little easy considering there were three of them. Beads of sweat started to form on Kendall's forehead and he started hyperventilating, "Calm down," Logan quickly said.

"What if she regrets this," he voiced out his worries, "She won't," Carlos reassured him before he guided the blonde boy outside of the room.

The four of them walked to the elevator and made their way out to the lobby. They climbed up inside the car that was waiting for the groom and his groomsmen to take them to the church.

When they arrived in the church, it was already filled with close friends and family. James took a peek inside and found that almost everybody has been seated. All they had to do was to wait for the music to play, signaling the start of their procession.

A car pulled up in front of them and the bridesmaids filed out of it, "Hi guys," Lucy greeted as she was the last one to get out of the vehicle. She closed the door behind her and walked to the rest of the gang was.

An older woman escorted the remaining wedding guests into the church before she ordered some men to close the double doors, "Hello," she greeted and they all gave an awkward greeting in return, "I'm Jo's sister, Jessica, I just want to keep you guys organized," she said as she moved to put all of the people participating in the procession in order.

She placed Kendall at the front along with his parents, "We're very proud of you, son," his parents said in synch. He smiled at them, getting more nervous.

Behind them was a little girl, presumed to be at the age of six. She had a basket full of rose petals in her hands, "You're walking next, baby," Jessica said, crouching down to the little girl's level, "Okay mommy," she said, nodding her head in excitement, "Then you," she then pointed at the young boy who was a year older than the little girl who was carrying a pillow which two gold rings was placed on, "Yes mommy," he answered.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen filed next. Katie was partnered with one of Jo's cousins and they were the first couple to walk down the aisle follow by James and Lucy then Carlos and Stephanie.

Logan and Camille stood right behind the last couple and were the last ones to walk before the bride. This was because the pair was the best man and the maid of honor. Jo was still inside the bridal car, waiting for the doors to close after the procession.

"I'll leave you guys to it," she said before entering the church once again. Kendall made an attempt to loosen his tie but decided against it for it wouldn't look right.

They all heard the orchestra play and the men opened the double doors. Kendall and his parents started walking down the aisle. When they reached the altar, his parents gave him their own congratulations before taking their position in front of a pew.

The little girl then started walking next, showing the aisle with rose petals while she had a toothy grin on her face. Simultaneous 'aww's rang from the crowd and the little boy came out next, looking straight at the altar.

Katie and his partner came in next followed by Carlos and James with their respective partners.

"Ready?" Logan asked his girlfriend and Camille nodded as both of them started to walk.

The bridesmaids all had beautiful gowns. It colored sky blue that had a sweetheart neckline, it hug each of the girls' upper body before it flowed freely starting from the hip. The only difference the maid of honor had was the fact she had a ribbon tied around her waist.

They separated, Camille went to the left side as Logan took his position behind Kendall, giving him a pat on the shoulder on his way.

The double doors closed once again and that was Jo's cue to exit the car. With the assistance of some women, she successfully got out even with her long train.

She gripped on her bouquet tightly, growing more anxious by the second. She stood in front of the doors, preparing herself to walk by herself down the aisle, "I won't let my daughter fall," she heard and she almost dropped the flowers she was holding when she saw her father walking towards her.

"Father," she breathed. She already planned to walk alone because her parents didn't approve of her choice of groom. Her mother swore that she wants no part of her daughter's wedding but apparently, her father didn't share the same sentiments.

She was also shock, it was the first time she heard her father since the day she left for Woodside Academy. He said only one word which was goodbye but she was happy he let her go with his word. She forgot how deep his voice is or how comforting it. Her hands were no longer shaking because it was now being held by him; it was like kindergarten all over again.

"Relax Jo," he comforted and she took in a deep breath. These were the same words he said when she was incredibly scared to go inside the little kindergarten. Ever since they started gaining wealth, he spoke less frequently and because of her mother, he had no choice.

Her nickname was reverted back to her full name, Josephine. She no longer calls him "Daddy" but "Father" because her mother said it was more formal and respectful.

"Yes," she whispered, "Daddy," she continued.

They both heard the piano music start and the doors were opened. She could clearly see the shock faces from her friends and also from Kendall. They never expected that Mr. Taylor would be there to escort her daughter to the altar.

The groom was also amazed at the sight of his bride. Jo wore a chiffon gown that had beads all over the bodice. The material from waist down was satin and the train had lace at its edges. Her makeup was simple because Camille told her that the bride should be the one wearing the makeup, not the other way around.

Kendall stared breathlessly as Jo continued to walk down the aisle and when she and her father reached the front, Mr. Taylor placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before her hand to Kendall. Jo handed her bouquet to Camille before the couple faced the pastor in front of them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Kendall Knight and Josephine Taylor," he started.

"You look beautiful," Kendall whispered to Jo. She instantly blushed, "Thank you," she said in great appreciation.

They didn't actually pay much attention to the ceremony, they spoke when they needed to speak but the whole time, they were staring at each other lovingly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor finally said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Kendall quickly leaned and placed his lips on Jo's gently and the latter didn't hesitate one bit as she started to kiss back in response. He placed his hand on her waist as Jo's rested on his shoulder, rubbing them lovingly.

When they broke apart, their friends and family started to cheer.

* * *

"When Kendall saw Jo back in freshman year, the boy was already whipped," Logan chuckled behind the microphone, "I didn't expect the boy would actually win her."

People clapped and the best man stepped down the stage and the maid of honor took her place, "I remember the day Jo told me about Kendall," she started, circling the champagne in her glass, "I teased her about him and she denied that she likes him," she said with a teasing smile, "guess I was right, Jo."

"Kendall, if you ever hurt my best friend, I'll kill you," she threatened with a nod, "I'm actually scared," Kendall muttered to Jo causing his wife to giggle.

The brunette stepped down and Kendall excused himself but not before kissing his wife on the cheek. He went behind the microphone, "Back when I asked my best friend, Logan, on what to do so I can get Jo, he said to do the friendzone approach," he started off, "It worked!" Logan yelled and laughter erupted from the crowd.

"Yes, it worked," he smiled, "I became her friend, I confessed to her, she rejected me, I asked again and for the second time around, she agreed," he said with a content sigh, "Josephine Knight, we've been through thick and thin," he told her, locking eyes with Jo, "And I can't be anymore happier that you chose me," he tore his eyes from Jo's and focused at their wedding guests, "Winning her wasn't easy but every challenge was worth it," he raised his glass, "A toast, to my new wife."

Everybody raised their glass as well before drinking from them.

A few minutes later, everybody was on the dance floor with Jo and Kendall at the center. One of Kendall's was on her waist while a hand of Jo was tenderly placed on his shoulder while their other hands were clasped in each other's.

"I hope nobody's chasing after my girl in Yale," Kendall chuckled, "They scram once they saw the ring," Jo giggled in reply.

Kendall kept his promise to himself and went to the University of Minnesota while Jo got accepted to Yale University. They just finished their first year of college and they were both distraught because they were miles from each other.

Her engagement ring never left her finger and that meant Kendall never left her. Boys from the university were greatly disappointed when they saw the sapphire ring resting on Jo's finger. It proved that she was Kendall's.

Multiple girls also attempted to get the blonde's attention but they saw none of the girls. His attention was all diverted to one special girl that he currently had in his arms. Every day they talked on the phone and they video chat four times a week.

"Now, we have to endure married life away from each other until both of us graduates," Jo said in a sullen tone. Kendall only smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry, I'll always be yours," he said, swooping down to place a chaste kiss on her soft pink lips, "And I'm yours," Jo said in the mere second their lips were apart before leaning up to kiss him again.

Kendall was extremely happy, he finally got the girl of his dreams to be his forever and always.

He finally won her.

* * *

**Review please. You won't be hearing that from me any longer now. **


	20. Happily Ever After

**Can I please have a moment? This story has been a huge milestone for me because it's my first one to get a 100+ reviews and I want to thank each and every one of you guys. As some of you already know, I'm leaving this website but it's not for good. I'll be still around to write one-shots and stuff so if you want one of those bad boys, PM me. **

**You guys are like my best friends and every chapter I upload, I get the sweetest reviews. Some are slightly amusing but you guys really make me laugh. I made a huge mistake for saying the last chapter is on May 10 when I checked that this story was published on the 20th but I decided to upload it today anyways.**

**I'm entering my junior year and that means I'm finally going to prom! And I can't believe my friends are planning ahead and thinking of getting a dorm where all of us would live in when we graduate. I'm only going to be 16 years old when I go to my first year in college so I don't think I can handle that.**

**Which reminds me that I completely and utterly forgot to write a prom chapter of these two lovebirds. I'll write a chapter about that and we'll make that our last chapter. We'll call it a bonus chapter so I'm not going to check the complete box on this one.**

**Like I mentioned before, I'm leaving this website because I'm transferring my writings to wattpad and my username there is ****_yourstrulytrina_**** so please read my first story there, vote comment and follow me.**

**I love you guys to the moon and back xo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR**

* * *

"So how are you and Kendall?" Camille's voice rang through the phone that was pressed between Jo's shoulder and ear, "We're great, how about you and Logan?" she asked as she continued chopping the vegetables she will be cooking for dinner.

"He is such a sweetheart with Midge and Maddie," her brunette best friend replied with a cheerful tone, "Speaking of which, I miss those two godchildren of mine," Jo laughed as she dumped the slice vegetables into a pot, "They're a really cute pair of angels."

"It's because you're not the one taking care and feeding them," Camille huffed causing the blonde to laugh but she knew that her best friend loves her two daughters. The evening after Camille's graduation, Logan finally popped the question and just like their friends, they got married the year after. A few weeks after their honeymoon, the pair found out that they were pregnant with twins.

Logan became a successful doctor, just like what he wanted while Camille's pursuing her career in the theatre world. Jo keeps trying to convince her best friend to become an actress because she'll get more credit than acting in plays, professional or not. Camille refused though, saying she's scared that she'll no longer have her privacy when that happens.

"It's not my fault you gave birth to twins," Jo joked and Camille chuckled, "Putting that subject aside, have you told Kendall yet?" she asked, "Not yet, I'll tell him when he gets back from work," Jo replied. The two of them went silent for a moment before the blonde heard something breaking from the other line, "Midge, I told you that you shouldn't run in the house!" she heard her best friend scold.

"I'll talk to you later, Jo. Midge just broke one of my vases," Camille sighed and Jo laughed, "Sure," she answered, "I miss you, Jo. Visit California soon," and with those words, the line was cut off.

Jo sighed and placed down the cordless phone on the kitchen counter before turning to the boiling pot of soup she was cooking. She turned the stove off when she heard the front door open, "Honey, I'm home!" Kendall called out.

Jo left the kitchen and went to where Kendall who was hanging his coat on the rack, "Hey," she greeted, placing a quick peck on the lips of her husband, "How was work?" she asked, taking his suitcase from his grasp.

"It was great, I think my client will win this case," Kendall beamed making Jo giggle. After the wedding, Kendall's parents did the generous deed of buying an apartment for his son and his wife. It was rarely used since the two were still in college at the time but when they both graduated, they decided to buy a real house.

It wasn't too extreme but they both knew that they'll buy something bigger when they get kids, considering their job descriptions and family backgrounds.

After a huge mental debate, Kendall finally decided to follow his father's footsteps and became a lawyer. They moved to New York when Kendall started making advances in his career and now he was a famous lawyer, being a hired by celebrities.

Jo on the other hand, became the CEO of her father's business after her older sister refused to do so. Taylor Inc. is a company that holds a lot of malls throughout America making Jo extremely busy. They refused to hire a maid that will clean the house and cook for them though, insisting that they do it themselves since it was their home.

"Let's go eat dinner," Jo said, gesturing to the kitchen and Kendall nodded. They walked side by side to the kitchen and he smiled in delight when he took a whiff of the cooking of his wife. He proceeded to go the dining area and set up the table.

Jo came back and rested two big bowls of soup, potato salad and grilled fish. Kendall lifted an eyebrow at his wife and she quirked her head to the side in question, "What?" she asked.

"You usually just get take-out for dinner," he chuckled as he sat at the opposite side from the blonde beauty, "I wanted to cook tonight," she said nonchalantly with a shrug. She started placing large amounts of potato salad on her plate.

"How was your day?" he asked. Jo decided that she was at the point of breaking down from that's why she told Kendall that she would stay home for the day.

"I was on the phone with Camille earlier," she informed him and his face lightens up at the mention of his friend. The pair rarely communicates with their friends simply because their schedules were always full and so were Logan and Camille's. It didn't help at all that they were living 2,461 miles from each other.

"How are they?" he asked and Jo smiled, "They're great but I little ruffled because of the twins," she replied and remembered how Camille's tone instantly changed on the phone when she heard the vase break.

"It's their fault for producing two kids at once," Kendall chuckled but it was only a joke. He truly adored those twins who had Camille's hyper personality and Logan's smart mouth, "But hey, I love children," he added just in case Jo didn't get that he was only kidding because when he looked up at her, his wife's face showed sadness.

Without a word, Jo stood up from her seat and Kendall panicked, thinking he said something wrong. When she sat next to him and her face all serious, he started getting worried, "Jo, are you alright?" he asked.

"Kendall, I have to tell you something," she said and he nodded, telling her to move on. She reached and took his hand and hers then placed it on her stomach, "I have amazing news…"

* * *

A teenage girl stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around her father, "Bye daddy," she said and Kendall hugged her back, "Bye sweetheart."

The family of three was currently in front of the gate of Woodside Academy. Many children were saying their goodbyes to their family before they enter the school for four years.

She pulled away from her father and turned to her mother, Jo, "Bye mom," she said, hugging her.

The teenager was a real beauty which she inherited from both of her parents. She got her father's piercing green eyes and her mother's pleasing personality.

Soon after, she was met with a boy who had raven hair and brown eyes. He interlinked their hands together and the both of them smiled with pure love, "I'll take care of her, Uncle Kendall and Aunt Jo," he said reassuringly.

"We hope so," Kendall said with a smile before he sent the young couple off.

"There they go," Logan said as he and Camille joined the blonde couple. They watched as their children entered the school where all of them started.

"We'll go get the van," Logan said and he took Camille's hand in his as they walked to the parking lot, leaving Kendall and Jo alone.

Kendall wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her to his side before kissing the top of her head, "I don't trust that guy," he chuckled, referring to his daughter's boyfriend.

"I do," Jo breathed, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder, "Logan and Camille raised a gentleman."

"Well, I must admit they do look good together," he laughed, "And he looks calmer than his two older sisters," he added before his face going serious, "But if he kills my little girl…"

"Calm down, Kendall," Jo giggled, slapping him on the arm lightly, "If he treats our daughter the way you treated me, she'll be the luckiest gal in the world."

"So you're saying you're not the luckiest girl in the world?" he asked before Jo broke into a smile, "I'm one of them but I'm sure our daughter tops the list," she said, "Aside from having a good boyfriend, she has the most amazing father."

Kendall leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you Josephine Knight," he said before kissing her again, "I love you too, Kendall Knight."

And nothing could be more perfect than the way they are right now.

* * *

**Shoutout to these awesome people who reviewed me from chapter one up until chapter nineteen:**

**BigTimeHannah, Loco24, SuperNeos2, DoubleDee068, liveloverush, BlueberryNinja, Loganator-JR, mermaidmagicpower, Arocksprpl2, HOCKEYFANXDBTR, Chey21, love-the-rain-1624, child who is cool, StylishFashionista, MikaG-L, Alecks454, Ugochi, TheRightWrongs, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Love Struck Teenagers, marykateluvsu, jendalllomillfr, Jackie is Grey, paumichyy, Ifyouruledtheworld, Casey9021, vampiar's secret, AleAmaroBTR, november 2 1990, CutesyBunny, BTRluvrusher, lam3112, Swert334, casey9021, Lassie0811 and last but not the least, BTRLOVE112 who pushed me to make this story in the first place. Almost forgot the any guests who I don't the names of because they're a bunch of anons but I appreciate you guys too.**

**I love you guys.**

**IG: rushingrusher**

**Tumblr: itsaruserthing . tumblr . com**

**Twitter: EndlessBTRLove**

**Youtube: parodyfanatic88**


	21. Gentleman

**Confession, I almost forgot to upload this. You will too if you were five minutes late to your hair and nail appointment. **

**You're all lucky that my phone reminded me that I should click the completed button for this story. I have a lot of things to say at the end of this story so please stick around till you read the author's note at the very end.**

**Thank you for all the people who was patient with me during the times of writer's block, traveling days and just plain old laziness. **

**I know I made some of you laugh, cry and look like a madman while staring at the screen of your computer or phone.**

**I forgot to mention where I got the way Kendall proposed. It was from the anime Amagami SS; gotta let my inner otaku shine some point.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR.**

* * *

Prom. It's one word but it's something s important to all of the seniors around the country.

In a week, Woodside Academy would be holding their own prom and the boys are on the tails of the girls they want to dance the night away with. They were ordering flowers from the floral shop located at the town nearby and some even drove out to buy a special gift for their special someone.

Imagine the stress of our favorite blonde boy who was currently laid faced down on his bed, stuck out of ideas on how to ask the school's most popular girl.

His best friend on the other hand was all fancied up and was holding a big bouquet of daisies in his right hand and a box of chocolates on the left. Camille made it pretty clear that she hates grandiose presentation and as long as Logan was doing it from the heart, she will love it.

"I'm out, buddy," Logan said, walking to the door. Kendall only released a grunt in response and with a shrug, the raven haired boy was out of the dorm he shared with his best friend.

When he heard the door closed, Kendall shot up from his bed and started pacing back and forth. He wants to woo Jo and sweep her off her feet. He wants to make it clear to all her suitors that she was his. She deserves the best and only the best.

While he contemplates on his problem, back at the girl's dorm was a very distraught Jo and Camille who had their room filled with flowers and prom invites. Varieties of flowers sat everywhere; their bed, on top of their cabinets, under the sofa and they even had some hanging on the kitchen counter.

"What are we going to do," Jo sighed as she threw another card asking her to prom in the trash bin. Speaking of the trash bin, it was already overflowing and neither of them had the guts to go out the safety of their dorm to take out the trash.

They were feeling a little guilty if they just threw out the flowers because as much as they were peeved about their suitors, they knew that they spent a huge amount on the flowers sent for them.

A knock on the door was there and they both groaned in frustration, "Another one?" Camille said with frustration evident in her voice. She walked to the door and opened it, the stress and annoyance that were once flowing through her body melted away at the sight of the raven haired boy standing in front of her.

"Hi," he said before kneeling down on one knee and showing the bouquet along with the chocolates to her direction. Her grin widened before he started to speak, "Camille Roberts, will you go with me to the prom?"

She nodded her head vigorously before accepting his gifts and jumping into his arms. Jo emerged from inside the dorm and smiled at the sight of her best friend in the arms of Logan.

"Hey Logan," Jo greeted casually and he only nodded in acknowledgement. The guy was really whipped.

When the two lovebirds pulled away from each other, Jo was feeling slightly jealous. Not because she liked Logan or anything but Camille already has a date and she doesn't have on yet.

"I think you girls are busy," he chuckled when he saw a glimpse of the messy dorm, "I'll see you later," he said before pecking Camille on the cheek and turning to leave down the hall.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Camille sighed dreamily and Jo couldn't help but laugh at her when she's in la la land with Logan.

To help snap her best friend back to reality, Jo chucked pillow at her direction which hit her square on the face. Camille threw the pillow back with a huff and reached for another before shooting it in the trash bin.

Back to the boys' side, Kendall resorted to unoriginal ideas the he could find while browsing the internet. The door swung open to reveal Logan who was grinning ear to ear.

"She said yes!" he cheered when he entered and slammed the door shut behind him. Kendall chuckled as he spun his chair to face him.

"Now you need to help me think a way to ask out Jo," he said and Logan nodded before sitting on the bed which was across the room from Kendall but he was still facing him.

For the next two hours, the pair kept throwing ideas at each other and one will reject the idea while the other will throw an insult.

Claiming he was already tired, Logan fell on his covers and tucked himself in. Kendall also agreed for it was already dark outside so he changed into his pajamas and snuggled into his pillows after closing the lights.

Sleep didn't come into his senses quickly so he only got about two hours of rest. The first thing he did was take a very cold shower to wake him up. He then proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee, knowing that caffeine is something his body is practically screaming for.

When he drank from his cup, realization quickly hit him. He grinned at the cup of coffee before he ran up to Logan's bed and shook him awake, "Logie, wake up!"

Logan groaned but opened his eyes nonetheless, "What?" he asked irritably before Kendall flashed him a victorious look, "I know how to ask Jo to the prom."

...

Jo yawned as she got out bed when the vigorous knocking on the door won't stop. She swung the door opened to reveal Kendall and a steaming cup of starbucks coffee.

She looked at him weirdly as he shoved the coffee to her along with another box. She accepted it but the curious look on her face didn't faltered, "Should I ask?"

"Nope," he replied, shaking his head before walking down the hall then out of view. Jo looked down at the coffee and sighed before closing the door.

Thinking she didn't want to waste some good coffee, she took a sip and the hot beverage ran down her throat.

She saw something writing at the side and giggled when she saw the words written with a black sharpie.

_Remember our first meeting? _

It was still fresh in her memory, she spilled coffee all over his shirt and he made a deal that he'll forgive her if she becomes his friend. Maybe she owed everything to coffee.

She placed down the coffee on the table and took the box. She lifted the top up and she cracked a smile as she pulled out the white shirt. The coffee stain was still there but what made her day were the words written at the back part.

_Prom?_

She sprinted to her bedside table and grabbed her phone that was on top of it. She scrolled through the contacts until her eyes fell on the blonde boy's name.

* * *

Jo stepped in front of the mirror and smiled at what she saw. She chose a beautiful aquamarine dress that was elegant yet playful at the same time.

It hugged her upper body and flowed freely from waist down. It had a high low skirt where there were enough ruffles to make the dress look complicated though it wasn't too much to grab so much attention.

On her feet was simple high heeled sandals and her only jewelry was a pair of silver earrings and a silver necklace. Her hair was curled then was placed in a half bun style which was all thanks to Camille's expertise with a curling iron.

"They're here!" Camille exclaimed when three knocks on the door erupted. Jo stood up from where she was sitting in front of the vanity and smoothed out her dress. She walked to Camille's side as the brunette made the move to open the door.

Kendall and Logan stood there, each holding a corsage to give to their dates. It was clearly obvious that they had coordinated because Kendall was wearing a slim aquamarine tie while Logan had a red bow tie on to match with Camille's red dress.

"Shall we go?" Logan asked, offering his arm to Camille after tying the corsage around her wrist. His date nodded and the both of them walked out of the dorm.

"You look beautiful," Kendall breathed causing Jo to get a humble blush, "Thank you," she murmured.

He smiled and tied the corsage around her wrist and offered his arm, "Let's go milady," he said in a ridiculous accent causing Jo to giggle.

She laced her arm with his and the two of them walked together. Couples were also walking in and out of the dorms. When they reached the gym, the music was blaring and people were already on the dance floor.

Kendall handed her a glass of punch which she gladly took, "I must say, you have an unusual way of asking a girl out," she chuckled.

He only shrugged, "Well, I'm asking out an unusual girl," he teased, nudging her shoulder slightly.

Kendall pulled out a chair for her and she sat on it before he pushed it. He moved to sit on chair next to her, "Kendall," she said softly to call his attention, "Why do you like me?"

The said boy looked up from his flute and thought for a moment. It was no secret to Jo that she was popular to the boys but she was thinking that maybe Kendall was different.

"Other than you're extremely beautiful," he started though her expression didn't falter; that compliment was already common, "You have a great personality. Like how you trust no one except for your friends or how your eyes sparkle when you see something you like."

"And it's obvious you have a wall around you," he explained causing her features to soften, "You're scared that you'll be hurt again and I guess I want to be that guy who wants to knock down that wall. I want to be the reason why you'll smile."

She knew it, he was different. Most guys she asked was because she was pretty, no more and no less. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I hope you won't give up," she whispered.

Jo doesn't want him to stop courting her. She have faith in Kendall that he will finally be the one who'll make her take the risk of falling in love once again. Ever since Jett broke her heart, she wants nothing to do with dating and love.

Kendall lifted his finger and felt the area where her lips met his for a brief moment. His skin was tingling and even though it was only his cheek, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Suddenly, he stood up and Jo gave him a curious look, "I'll be right back," he whispered before he ran to the DJ booth. Few moments later, he came back and held a hand for her, "May I have this dance?"

On perfect timing, Gentleman by Cody Simpson started playing and Jo smiled.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist while Jo laced her arms around his neck.

_If you ever need to cry_

_I'll wipe the tears right from your eyes_

_Oh yes, I will_

_If you can't fall asleep at night_

_I'll sing to you a lullaby_

_Oh yes, I will_

He chose this song for their dance because it practically says that a guy would do anything for his girl and Kendall would do everything for Jo.

_Can I be your gentleman?_

_I'll be as gentle as I can_

_Girl, what will it take?_

_To be your gentleman_

_To be your gentleman_

_I swear I'll be the luckiest man_

_If I can be your gentleman_

He'll surely be the luckiest man if he was her gentleman. If he was given the honor to do everything for her in exchange for her beautiful smile.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against, "Can I be your gentleman?"

She smiled but blushed nonetheless, "Yes."

* * *

**Gaaaah, it's done! A year of this story shall end today, please hand me the tissues. I'm giving you all virtual hugs; now go on and hug your monitors right now.**

**Like I said before, I'm moving my works to wattpad and my username there would be ****_yourstrulytrina. _****Since I'm in love with this story, I'm actually editing a video for this with the song Gentleman by Cody Simpson (no surprise there). It would be up on my youtube channel soon so wait for that.**

**One more thing, somebody private messaged me the other day asking what are some tips I have for those who are just starting out. I'm no expert but these are what the best I can say:**

**1. Don't give up. Don't be disheartened when you found out that your first story got little to no reviews. It's normal, my first story only got one review on its first month and it was just somebody who was advertising their story. Keep writing and you'll soon find yourself having a generous amount of loyal readers.**

**2. Read other people's work. As you noticed, my writing style constantly change and that's because I pick up other people's writing style. I get a little ideas when I read other people's stories and I'm not saying this to you so you could steal their ideas. Don't do that. Don't be afraid to review other people's works too. Confession, I creep on the people who reviews my stories so you might never know that I read your story. When you review, you'll peak people's curiosity and they'll go to your profile and read some stories.**

**3. Make friends. If you have friends, they'll probably promote your stories to their readers plus you'll receive a little motivation from them like I had with my own bestie.**

**4. Don't be afraid to express your imagination. We're all have a guilty pleasure for cliche's but seriously, don't be scared to do a sudden twist in your story. I probably had your heads spinning when I had Jett kidnap our favorite blondes, didn't I. It was a major plot twist but it attracted more readers.**

**5. Ignore those haters. Take people's opinions because it will make you a better writer but if somebody starts bashing like, "I hate this story and blah blah blah..." don't even fight with them. Delete the review and walk away, don't look back.**

**Those are just some pointers and by the way, that person who said that this story was pathetic because there was no Logan and Camille kissed, you should please keep quiet. This is a Jendall story, I just sprinkled a little bit of Lomille and seriously, you don't need a kiss on the lips to be sweet. He got the girl and for me, it's adorable to have innocent love.**

**Bye guys, I'll see you on my next story when I decide to make one.**

**Youtube: parodyfanatic88**

**Wattpad: yourstrulytrina**

**Twitter: EndlessBTRLove**

**Tumblr: itsarusherthing . tumblr . com**

**Instagram: rushingrusher**

**Formspring: endlessbtrlove**

**Love y'all! xoxo**


End file.
